Trigun
by TheLifeOfObsession
Summary: Kyri hides everything behind her laughter, but in truth she hates everything that has happened. Good friends with Vash, she begins to change when they meet a certain group of people that decide to follow her and Vash everywhere. She believes that their life is beginning to settle down...until events from the past begin to be brought back to her and Vash.
1. Introduction and Characters

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**TRIGUN**_

_**Introduction and Characters**_

Vash the Stampede is a wanted man with a habit of turning entire frontier towns into rubble. The price on his head is a fortune, and his path of destruction reaches across the arid wastelands of a desert planet. Unfortunantly, most encounters with the spiky-haired gunslinger and his companion don't end up well for the bounty hunters who catch up with them; someone almost always gets hurt-and it's never Vash or Kyri. Oddly enough, for such an infamous fugitive, there's no proof that he's ever taken a life. In fact, he's a pacifist with a doughnut obsession who's more doofus than desperado. There's a whole lot more to him than his reputation let's on – Vash the Stampede definitely ain't your typical outlaw.

_**Vash the Stampede**_

_-"LOVE AND PEACE!"_

**Alias: **The Humanoid Typhoon, Ericks, the $$60000000000 man, Valentinez Alkalinella Xifax Sicidabohertz Gambigobilla Blue Stradivari Talentrent Pierre Andri Charton-Haymoss Ivanovici Baldeus George Doitzel Kaiser the 3rd.

**Race: **Plant

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **150

**Height: **5'11'

**Birthplace: **Project SEEDS

**Weapon: **Silver Revolver

A man truly on the run from the horrors of his past, Vash uses his jokes and playful ways to cheer not only himself up but Kyri as well. He and his friend are just trying to live their lives and stay away from battle and destruction but they seem to have a homing beacon on their backs as the horrid processes continue to find them wherever they go.

_**Kyri**_

_-'You can leave anytime you want.'_

**Alias: **Ki.

**Race: **Plant

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **?

**Height: **5'9'

**Birthplace: **Project SEEDS

**Weapon: **BlackGunblade

Kyri remembers little from before she and her sister met Vash and she doesn't want to remember it. Though she is not on the Bounty, she is happily seen as another Prize by many of the men that try to capture Vash, which gets her involved in fighting them off. She finds Vash's jokes and stupidity to be charming though she does love it when he strikes his serious side. That being that, Kyri is, as one could say, Vash's medic.

_**Nicolas D. Wolfwood**_

_-'We are nothing like God, not only are our powers limited, but sometimes we are driven to become the Devil himself.' _

**Alias: **Nick Wolfwood, Nicholas the Punisher, Priest.

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **Looks middle-aged but actual in his late teens

**Height: **6'0'

**Birthplace: **?

**Weapon: **The Punisher

A traveling Priest that Vash and Kyri meet along the way of their journey. Both of them know there's something strange about this said priest but both leave their comments off about it, leaving their noses out of others businesses. He seems to be a kind man, who likes to smoke and drink a lot, but he seems to act younger than he looks.

_**Alexia Rush**_

_-'Won't try that again, will you?'_

**Alias: **The Demon, Siren, Psycho (all compliments of her brother)

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **October 25

**Age: **23

**Height: **5'8'

**Birthplace: **The city of July

**Weapon: **Triple barrel Shotgun

A young woman that has turned into a Bounty hunter with her older brother due to the events in their life. Born in the city of July just days before its destruction, Alexia is extremely thankful that their parents took them to a different place to see their grandparents, escaping the destruction caused by Vash the Stampede. The siblings are a set of the few bounty hunters that DON'T want to track Vash the Stampede down and would rather catch all the other bounties as the idiots waste their time going after the Typhoon that they're never going to catch.

_**Alexander Rush**_

_-'It should be my sister you're worried about.'_

**Alias: **Alex, Jerk, Asshole, Brute (Compliments of his sister)

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **October 25

**Age: **23

**Height: **6'1'

**Birthplace: **City of July

**Weapon: **Assault Rifle and a Magnum

A young man that has turned into a Bounty hunter with his younger sister, Alexis. As the older of the twins, Alex feels responsible in keeping his sister safe though he teases her often to hide his brotherly love. He could care less about Vash and his Bounty and has turned his back on that to get the other money that calls to him from the Bounties that he knows they CAN get. A top shooter and a womanizer, Alex lives his life in the here and now, not worrying about his future.

_**Milly Thompson**_

_-'Never hold back in matters of the heart.'_

**Alias: **Stun Gun Milly

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **Early 20's.

**Height: **5'11'

**Birthplace: **?

**Weapon: **Concussion Gun

A young Bernardelli Agent, assistant to Meryl, Milly is quite familiar with the Rush Twins, being that they grew up together. A respectful woman, and sometimes simple, Milly is a sweet woman that is on a journey to find Vash the Stampede and is glad to meet with old friends along the way.

_**Meryl Stryfe**_

_-'It's up to us to end the cycle of hatred. If we don't work to end the sorrow this time, then the cycle of pain will just continue on."_

**Alias: **Derringer Meryl

**Race: **Human

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **Middle 20's.

**Height: **5'2'

**Birthplace: **?

**Weapon: **Derringer Pistols

An agent of the Bernardelli Insurance Society sent to evaluate claims regaurding Vash the Stampede. Intent on getting her work done, she won't let anything come between her and it, even as more and more crazy things seem the happen the longer she and Milly stick around Vash and the others.

_**Knives Millions**_

_-'The human treat you well? Did you have fun, dear brother?'_

**Alias: **Dearest, Big Brother.

**Race: **Plant

**Gender: **Male

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **150

**Height: **5'11'

**Birthplace: **Project SEEDs

**Weapon: **Black Revolver

Vash's older brother, Knives was at first a kind and caring young man, but in time he began to hate humans. It turned himself into the psychopathic and cruel being he is now. The only piece of kindness he seems to have left is left in the hands of Kyra, who has followed him through his plans since the beginning.

_**Kyra**_

_-'I'm tired of it. Tired of it all.'_

**Alias: **Ki-Ki.

**Race: **Plant

**Gender: **Female

**Birthday: **?

**Age: **?

**Height: **5'8'

**Birthplace: **Project SEEDS

**Weapon: **SilverGunblade

Kyra is Kyri's younger sister and remembers everything about their childhood on Project SEEDS. She hated it all and turned to Knives and together they sought their revenge against the humans together. Over the years of all that had happened, feelings progressed and Knives and Kyra found themselves in each other's arms. She will follow the man anywhere, no matter what he does and no matter who they fight.

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter One**_

_**The $$6000000000000 man**_

"**Vash the Stampede?"**

Two men were playing cards inside the Saloon in the middle of nowhere, their conversation turning to the recent events in some city.

"That's right. He's the man with the $$60 Billion on his head. They say he showed up in Dankin Town. Made quite a mess, I hear."

"So, what happened?"

"The whole town got wasted. Mountains of corpses. The coffin maker got so rich, he built himself a mansion made of wood!"

"The guy sounds plain crazy."

"He's more than crazy. I think it would be wise to keep a safe distance. Messing with Vash is like waltzing with death. He kills women and children, and picks off any town he pleases. 'The Humanoid Typhoon' is the perfect name for him!"

"You say he kills everyone but I've heard that he's got a woman following him everywhere."

"Yeah, probably his sex slave or something. Too scared to refuse traveling with him, I bet."

The woman sitting at the bar dropped her head onto the table in front of her. The man beside her gave her a few pats with a smile before taking another drink from the glass in his hand.

The owner gave out a cry from outside and the two men turned to see him run off. It didn't take too long for them all to realize what was about to happen. Some kind of weapon came crashing through, knocking the top of the building clear off. It was then followed by gunshots. The entire saloon was destroyed…except where the man and woman were sitting behind the sign that had fallen in front of them, blocking the bullets. The man set his empty glass down and stood up. He stared at the men for a moment before pushing his sunglasses up. The woman glanced around him to take a look at their attackers.

The large man with the boomerang gave a huge grin. "I finally found you."

The woman watched as her companion grabbed his gun; a small grin spread across her face.

_**~Lost in the Darkness**_

_**Hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there's only silence**_

_**Can't you hear my screams?~**_

"**Have I ever told you how much I hate the sand?"**

"Yes, Alex, you have."

"Well, I hate it. A lot."

"Yes, Alex, I know. And I tell you every time to get used to it because the sand is everywhere. We're stuck with it."

The man hung his head. "I know.

Alexander and Alexia Rush were twins at the age of 23. Alexander was tall, at 6'1' with short, red hair and a pair of green eyes. Wearing a pair off khaki pants and boots, his shirt was white and short with a tan jacket over it. He wore a silver, Knight Chess Piece earring ad a bag hung on his left shoulder.

Alexia was the younger of the twins with long red hair pulled into a ponytail and green eyes. At the height of 5'8', she wore a pair of black, cut off shorts and a white tank top. Her weapon was strapped onto her back as she carried her own bag.

The twins were currently sitting at the bar in Felnarl Exit, waiting for something to eat as they ignored the others in the building. The radio behind the counter was going off about Dankin being ruined.

"Another town ruined, huh?" Alexia sighed, taking a drink from her glass.

"Yep." Alexander grunted, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You think it was Vash again?"

"Yep."

"Do you care?"

"Nope. You?"

"Fuck no."

The twins gave eachother a laugh as the door to the bar opened. They both turned, glancing at the new people. It was two women. The first woman was 5'2' in height with short, black hair and gray eyes and a pair of golden earrings. She was dressed head-to-foot in white with a frown on her face. Beside her was a taller woman, 5'11' with long brown hair and bright blue eyes, dressed in a yellow and green as she wore a smile on her face.

"Hey, Alex," Alexia began, watching the two women as they moved to the bar beside them. "Does that tall one look familiar to you?"

Alexander glanced at the other woman for a moment before turning back to his sister. "Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Nothing. I guess I'm just being weird." She sighed, leaning back in her cheer.

"And how is that different than any other day?" He teased her.

She shoved him. "Shut up."

"A banana sundae!" the short girl answered the bartender.

"And I will have a _mille-feuille _with Ceylon tea!" the other smiled with a bright voice.

Alexia began to laugh as the men behind them made their own retorts. "I take it that they've never been in a bar before."

"Who in the hell wants to eat ice cream in a bar?" Alexander grunted, turning in his chair in time to see the tall woman drop a huge gun from her dress, knocking one of the men in the face with a table.

"I'm so sorry!" She rubbed the back of her head before reaching down to pick her gun back up. "That stupid sling broke again." The men took in the sight of the huge gun and left them alone.

"You have another one, don't you?" Her companion asked. "You should be more careful."

"Yeah, I know."

"Nonsense." Both turned and watched as Alexia stood up and moved towards them. "Let me see it." The two women watched for a moment as she worked on the woman's gun. She gave a grin as she handed it back. "There you go. Not good as new, but you don't have to worry about the strap breaking again anytime soon."

"Thank you!" The woman smiled.

"Hey, no problem. We ladies got to stick together when it comes to being with those morons, right?"

"You're telling me." The shorter woman grunted.

"Hey," Alexander hissed from his own seat. "I'd rather not be stuck to that category, thank you." The taller woman gave a laugh with Alexia before her companion turned to the bartender again.

"By the way, mister, we heard that Vash the Stampede was in Felnarl recently. Is there anything you can tell us?"

"What about Vash?" the Bartender asked. "And why are you asking?"

Alexia pulled a face. "Jesus, don't tell me that the two of you are bounty hunters."

"Oh, not at all," The short one answered.

"Yeah, actually," The tall one smiled. "We're just passing through here on business."

"Business?" The man turned. "Well, I didn't see him myself. As far as I can tell, he was gone from the city by dawn. Last I heard he was headed out to the east."

"Can you tell me any more about him?"

"Well, he stands about 12 feet tall and wields a huge weapon. And he's supposed to have a Mohawk. He had tons of henchman and is the works kind of womanizer out there."

"A womanizer." The tall one hissed.

"Yeah, I heard him." The other woman sighed.

"Jeez, I hate this crap." Alexander sighed as he stood up from his chair. "I try to get away from Vash the Stampede and we end up being dragged back in it." He grabbed his back. "Let's go, Alexia."

"Aww, but Alexander!" Alexia began. "I wanna finish our food."

"Let's go."

"Hey, wait a second!" The twins paused and looked back at the tall woman of the two. "Are your two…are you the twins? Alexander and Alexia Rush?"

"Yeah, we are." Alexander answered her, crossing his arms. "And just who are you?"

"Alex, it's me! Milly!"

"Milly?" He asked.

Alexia stared at her for a moment before a smile spread across her face. "I told you that I recognized her, Alex!"

"What the hell did it miss?" the young man grunted, still staring between his sister and the other woman.

"It's me, Alex. Milly. Milly Thompson."

Alexander stared at her for a moment as he remembered the young woman standing before him. "Son of a-"

_**~Never stop hoping**_

_**Need to know where you are**_

_**But one thing's for sure**_

_**You're always in my heart~**_

"**I thought I was gonna suffocate for a minute there!"**

"I thought that's what you're straw was for."

"Well, it seems that it didn't work."

"Hey, it's Vas-" Kyri was fast, knocking the elder bounty hunter in the face with her fist.

"Hi there!" Vash smiled, moving forward to go through the man's pockets. "Pardon me."

"Let's hurry up and go, Vash, before others show up."

"Give me a second," He then smiled as he pulled out some bullets. "Thanks for nothing, fellas. That was a pretty close one. Almost went to pieces. It's actually a miracle that we got away with it this time."

Kyri gave a sigh, looking at the man before her. Vash was tall, at 5'11', with spiky yellow hair and dressed head to foot in red. Kyri stood at 5'9' with long, black hair and a pair of blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of black pants with a blue and white top, her weapon strapped to the back of her hips.

"Maybe you should make sure your gun is loaded next time before you move, okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah…"

"I found them! They're over here!" They both turned to find another of the men staring at them.

Vash grabbed the other man's gun and tossed it at the enemy with a yell. The man fell backwards. "Perfect shot!"

Three more of the enemy popped up and began to fire at them. Kyri ran on her feet but Vash crawled after her in his hands and feet, both of them, surprisingly, dodging the bullets.

"Damn things," Kyri grunted as they paused behind the rocks. She glanced at the man beside her. He was breathing hard. "You okay, Vash?"

"No, I'm getting hungry," He told her before glancing around the corner. He frowned. "They're persistent."

"Wanna beat them up?" she asked the man beside her.

"I have a better idea," He told her. "Just watch." Kyri rolled her eyes, unable to help herself as a smile spread across her lips. "Ha ha ha! I'm like a sitting duck over here! I'm defenseless!" She heard the gunshots going off behind where she stood and peeked around the corner, watching as Vash had grabbed the enemy's gun and used the bullets to draw a chibi picture of himself, giving a peace sign.

"Shit!" the enemy turned to face him but Vash pulled out his gun against his head.

"Now, stand real still. You wouldn't want this gun to go off, would you?"

The man gulped. "I found him! He's right over here, boss!"

"Er, I'd rather you lowered the gun quietly." Vash admitted.

"Forget it!"

"Surely you don't like pain?"

"I'm used to it."

"Well, I feel sorry for your wife and kids; you'll make them cry." Vash told him.

"I ain't got no kids and women find me pretty offensive, so I'm single!"

"Ha! That don't surprise me," Kyri commented.

"What a lonely life." Vash sighed.

"I'm telling you-" He paused as Vash pulled back from him before using his own gun. "You have to die. It would sure make us all happy if you do."

Vash stared at him for a moment before giving a small smile. "Sorry. I don't do requests." He then caught the sound to their side. "Get down!" Vash and Kyri were both down, Vash getting hit in the shoulder, but the man had gotten caught by that leader's boomerang.

"Boss! Help me!"

The large freak wore a smile. "Nice work. My compliments."

"Attacking while you're pal's in the line of fire," Vash began. "Where's the justice in that?"

"We're not pals," Came the large man's answer. "We are partners in fate! My happiness is his happiness!"

"That's just beautiful." Vash grunted, holding his left shoulder.

"You can shoot me if that'll make you feel better."

"Don't tempt me." Kyri hissed at him.

"Actually," Vash began. "I can't stand blood. Just the very sight of it makes me feel a little faint."

"Fine then! Let's see what happens when you see your own blood!" He kicked the wounded man at them, telling him to hold Vash down. Kyri watched as Vash caught the wounded man and gave a firm frown. She lowered her hand to the sling hanging off of her hips but Vash gave her a look, making her stop. She frowned and crossed her arms, letting both of them get captured.

"Hey, couldn't you guys be a little more gentle?" Vash whined.

He was ignored. "Good. Now to take them in to the Feds." The men began to give cheers that were cut off at the sight of four above the hill.

"Milly, Meryl," Alexia sighed, "I thought you said we weren't heading towards Stampede."

"I believe that's what you call a lie," Milly laughed at her friend.

"Dammit, I should have known," Alexander grunted, crossing his arms. "Milly, I thought you were our friend!"

"Oh, I am." Milly smiled at him. "We did grow up, after all, and having the two of you here with me while I work will make everything so much better! Won't you stay?"

"Are you going to be working with Vash the Stampede?"

"Yes."

"THEN NO!"

Kyri exchanged a look with the man beside her. He gave her a small grin as Milly and Meryl moved closer to the group. The twins stayed on their ride, watching, just in case.

Both women looked like they were about to piss themselves.

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Meryl began to say. "My name is Meryl. I'm Meryl Strife from the Bernardelli Insurance Society."

"And I'm Milly Thompson."

"Please accept this token of good will." Meryl announced, holding out a box of donuts to the large man.

~What the hell are these guys doing?~ Kyri asked herself.

"What are you doing here? You with them?" the large man asked, glancing at the duo. Vash began to chuckle at her and pulled a face when Meryl looked away.

"No! We're here on behalf of the Bernardelli Insurance Society for Vash the-" Everyone jumped as a gunshot went off above them. They all turned their attention to the man standing above them with a gun.

"I finally found you, my $$60 billion beauty, Vash the Stampede." Everyone stared at him. "My name is Loose Ruth, the bounty hunter called 'Constance Rifle'. Mr. Vash the Stampede, I'm here for your head."

"Hey, I've heard of him." Alexia commented to her brother.

Kyri's attention was grabbed by the bump in her arm. She glanced at Vash. The look he gave her told her to get ready to move. She gave a nod, and waited. Meryl tried to talk to the men, but both of them ignored her as they talked to eachother.

"You think the boss is Vash?" One of the men called out. "Where the hell did you get that idea?"

"I'm not fool enough to listen to no henchman." Ruth told them. "That's a mighty poor joke."

"This is ridiculous! Quit wasting my time." He turned to leave but Ruth made him freeze.

"You dressed in a red coat, you have earrings, and your legs are short. I'm convinced you are Vash the Stampede."

"You're out of your mind! Vash is a blond man in a red coat, with a big gun and a girl at his side!"

"No he isn't." Meryl shouted. "Vash is a man with a big weapon and a Mohawk!"

"All these people are morons!" Kyri sighed, hanging her head. She watched as the large man and Ruth began to fight. A bomb went off close by to them and Vash had blocked her, taking the hit on his own. "Come on, let's get out of here!" She told him as she stood up.

"I'm really scared!" Milly cried. "The Humanoid Typhoon is loose. What do we do, Meryl?"

"We run, that's what!" Alexander called to them. The two women seemed to agree with that and hurried back to the duo. "Give me a warning next time, you two!" He hissed. "So I know when you run away and leave you on your own! I- hey!"

The four on the animals looked surprised as they finally noticed the duo that was running beside them. Alexia was amazed that they could keep up with them.

"We have to give the town an evacuation order, or else!" Meryl was saying.

"By Meryl, isn't running away like this the same as abandoning our post?" Milly asked.

"You run away, you live to continue your job. You stay, you die. Pick which one you want." Alexia replied.

"Mmm, these are really good!"

The voice caught their attention and they turned to find the man in red eating the donuts that Meryl had gone to give to the large man. Alexia tilted her head to the side for a moment as they watched the woman reach over and grab one of her own.

"When did you get those?" Meryl asked him.

"Hey, thanks!" He smiled "I was getting really hungry! These things hitting the spot!"

"Give me those!" She ripped the box away. "You know, we didn't come out here just to save your sorry butts!"

Kyri laughed as her companion took the box back. "Okay, then what were you doing there? You go for guys like that?"

"Shut up! It's not like that at all." She took the box back again. "We came to this place on official business."

"That's right." Milly smiled. "We're disaster investigators for the Bernardelli Insurance Society!"

Vash had grabbed the box again; Kyri grabbed another donut. "So why are insurance people after a wanted man?"

"Hey, you wanna jump up here for a ride?" Kyri turned her head, donut in mouth, to see that Alexia had pulled up beside her. "At least until we get to the next town?"

Kyri glanced at Vash as he and Meryl continued to fight over the box. She grabbed the last donut, making both of them groan, before grabbing Alexia's hand and slipping onto the saddle behind her.

"24-hour!?" Vash gave out a cry and came to a stop. The others pulled their animals to a stop as well.

"Really?" Kyri grunted. "You're gonna stalk the Stampede?"

"Is something wrong?" Milly asked.

"No, nothing." Vash turned his head for a moment, a horrid look on his face.

"Oh, I got it." Meryl pulled out a 10. "In exchanged for this and the donuts, would you please go warn the town? I'll even lend you my own personal Thomas."

"You're not actually going back there, are you?" Alexander asked the woman.

"It's the job. It's what I do." She answered him.

"Dammit." The man hissed as Meryl and Milly took off. "Let's go, Alexia."

His sister frowned as Kyri slid off her thomas. "Really? Do we have to go after them?"

"It would haunt me forever if they get hurt or worse."

Kyri watched the four of them head back to the others. "So, what do you want to do, Vash?"

The blond stared at the dollar in his hand for a moment before glancing back up at the woman with a smile. "We're going to go back."

"But why?"

Vash pulled a face. "I forgot that the guy has my gun!"

"**Looks like they're done to me." **Alexander announced.

"Thank goodness there was no damage." Meryl sighed.

"But didn't that bounty hunter get killed?" Milly asked. "I'd call that a casualty."

"That's true; very sad."

"Eh, that's what he gets for sticking his nose in somewhere it shouldn't be." Alexia commented.

"Well, how are we going to approach him this time?" Milly asked.

"Hold on," Alexander began. "The two of you are actually going to go confront those guys again? You know something bad could happen, right?"

"That's why you and your sister are here with us now, right?" Milly asked him with a smile.

Alexander opened his mouth to refuse it but the smile on her face made him begin to sweat. He hung his head. "Sure…why not?"

Alexia shook her head but then all four of them gave a yell as the cliff they were sitting on was destroyed and they joined the group down below them.

"Damn, you could be nice, at least!" Alexia hissed, rubbing her back.

"You've got a lot of nerve coming back here!" The man with the boomerang growled. Meryl offered him the food but he shook his head. "I hate presents. Now where's the two that you ran away with?"

"I-I don't know. We split up half-way." Milly answered him.

The man snorted. "It was so damned hard to track him down." He turned to the man standing behind him; Ruth. "What the hell are we going to do about this, Ruth?"

"How can you still be alive?" Meryl asked. "I thought you two were fighting to the death!"

"It looks as though we both made a little error." Ruth replied.

"We made the error? You're the one who screwed up! Now listen! We split the pot 70/30."

"That'll never work." Alexia sighed.

"What is this about?" Meryl wondered aloud.

"Let's get going."

"Hold on a minute."

…

"Really? That's your plan?" Alexia sighed, struggling with her hands as one of the men held them and her brother. Meryl and Milly were tied up to be used as bait. They didn't have enough rope to tie up the twins, too.

"What good will this do?" The large man seemed to agree with Alexia.

"Don't worry about it," Ruth replied. "Just enjoy them."

"You have bad taste." The man grunted. "Sick and twisted, but…I kind of like it." He glanced at the other man. "You can have the two of them, I'll take that one."

Alexia gave a horrified look. "The hell you will!"

"They did say he was the 'worse kind of womanizer'." Milly grunted.

"Now is not the time to remind me of that." Meryl replied.

"So, ladies, I wanna know what you want. Pleasure before death or death without pleasure?"

"Coming from you, I'd rather just die, thank you." Alexia told him, pulling her face away as he moved to touch her.

"BOSS! WE HAVE A BIG PROBLEM!" A voice cried out.

"I'm busy." He replied.

"ACTUALLY, IT'S ME THAT HAS THE PROBLEM!" Their faces all turned to find the man in red from before, having no control of the thomas that he rode towards them.

As the men were turned towards the oncoming one, Alexia was pleased to see Kyri jump in out of nowhere and cut Meryl and Milly from the ropes before taking care of rescuing her and her brother from the men. "Get out of here," She told them.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble to come looking for you, Vash the Stampede!" the man cried, throwing out his boomerang.

"Go!" Kyri told them, pushing them.

"But we have to help your friend, right?" Alexia asked as they moved.

Kyri gave her a smile. "Don't worry. Ericks can take care of himself."

The five of them ducked behind some rocks and watched as the bounty hunters went after Vash as he ran and hid.

"You know," Alexander began. "These bounty hunters are morons."'

"Tell me something we don't know already." His sister replied.

"We can't see anything," Meryl whined.

"Just wait," Kyri told her as she stood up. "It's a surprise."

"I don't believe it." Alexia's voice made their head turn back to the cliff and they saw the man standing there. He saw them and gave a thumbs-up.

"So, do I work off the donuts and the $$10 or what?" He then tossed his head back and gave a stupid, horrible laugh that made Kyri laugh with him as she moved towards her companion. Their laughter then turned into screams of horror as an explosion happened, knocking off a corner of the cliff. The huge rock fell down onto Felnarl.

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Truth of Mistake**_

_There's something that cannot be expressed in words; human emotion. Emotions of the heart can't just be tucked away in a closet. There's a way to know the emotions. Look into the eyes. The girl lied to me and I believed her. The gentleman lied to me when I trusted him. But the moment that I looked into his eyes, the Angel of destiny began to unravel the truth. Just look into their eyes. There is only one truth._

"**Have I ever told you how much I hate the desert?"**

"Yes, Alex, you have."

"Well, I hate it. A lot."

"Yes, Alex, I know. And I tell you every time to get used to it because the sand is everywhere. We're stuck with it."

The man hung his head. "I know. But I need water! Now!"

Alexia gave a huge sigh as she placed a hand over her brow. Alexander, Milly, and Meryl were all currently complaining about not having water as they stood before the dried up well of some new town that they had come across. The twins were going to go off on their own against after the events from before, but Milly had talked her brother into going with them. Alexia didn't complain, until Meryl started her stuff. For some reason, that woman just annoyed the hell out of her.

She opened her eyes as the elder man and his grandson passed them, talking about Vash the Stampede now being employed at Cesar Mansion. That seemed to lighted up Meryl and Milly's attitudes as the brother and sister exchanged unhappy looks. As said before, Vash was the last person that the two of them wanted to deal with.

Meryl began to knock on the manor's door. "Excuse me, is this the Cesar residence? My name is Meryl Stryfe and I'm here to-"

"You guys again…" The voice cut Meryl's words off from Alexia as she and her brother turned to glance behind them.

"You," Alexia sounded surprised.

"Oh, thank God," Alexander sighed in relief. "I was afraid that it was going to be the real Vash the Stampede this time."

Kyri stared at the twins before her for a moment before a smile spread across her face as the door to the manor opened and her companion gave Meryl and Milly something to drink.

"Hello!" Alexia glanced back at the door to see Kyri's companion standing there with that goofy smile on his face.

"Hi," Milly and Alexia responded back together as Meryl shot off her mouth again.

"Hey, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here."

Vash gave them a smile. "I work here now. I'm Mr. Cliff's hired bodyguard and I'm his exclusive Ace gunman. Hey," He took in the notice of Meryl's box of donuts. "Is that for me? How nice! Oh, you shouldn't have."

"Does he always do stuff like that?" Alexander asked Kyri.

The black-haired woman gave a chuckle. "Almost."

"I think it's adorable," Alexia giggled herself. "Such a goofy character."

"Hey, Kyri!" Vash called over to his partner. "I think these may even be better than yours!"

Alexander turned to her as she frowned. "You bake?"

"When I can," Kyri nodded as she continued to glare at the man in red. "Ericks there ALWAYS needs something to eat so it's good to have something on hand."

"Well," Alexia pulled an evil grin. "If he thinks those donuts that Meryl bought from the store are better than what you make then I say you don't make him any anymore."

Vash began to choke. Swallowing everything, he looked at the three of them worriedly. "No, don't tell her that! I wouldn't be able to survive without Kyri!"

The woman chuckled and Alexander held a hand out to her. "Alexander Rush, and this is my sister, Alexia."

"Kyri," She took his hand.

"What, no last name?" Alexia asked.

She gave a small smile. "No." ~If you wanted to give me a last name, I guess it would be…~ She glanced at the man in red.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt you, but are these young ladies and gentlemen friends of yours, Vash?" they all watched as a short, elder man walked out to greet them, a pipe in his hand.

"What?!" Meryl cried. "Vash? He's not Vash. What the hell are you talking about?!"

"In any event," He cut the woman off. "You four seem to be here for a reason. We shouldn't be discussing this out here. Won't you please come in?"

"Works for me!" Alexander grinned as he moved into the house. They were led to a sitting room were a warped record was playing for them. "Not too bad of a place," He smiled as he took a seat on the couch. Alexia sat on his left side as Milly took his right. Meryl dropped into a chair. The elder man sat in another cough as Vash sat beside him. Kyri stood behind them all, gazing out the window. Alexia watched her for a moment as the sun was covered in sunlight. She looked…

"My name is Cliff Cesar. I make my living selling water in this town but recently somebody's been trying to kill me. That could be bad for business and my health. So, I advertised for a good bodyguard. For someone tough and smart like Vash the Stampede. I originally put his name down as a joke. It never occurred to me that it would be taken seriously and the real thing would actually show up." Cliff gave a laugh. "Isn't that right, Vash?"

Vash cupped his chin in his hand with a cool, smooth look. "Yeah, it's me all right. Now that I am here you have nothing to fear." He then broke the cool look as he jumped to his feet and performed goofy stances. "The man that will slaughter the innocent. Does the evil of most evil deeds with the price of 60 billion double dollars on his head. Yes I am that man."

"A nice, dependable guy. Modest as well." Cliff laughed; Alexander and Alexia joined in as the man continued to give his stances.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Milly smiled. "With Vash the Stampede around the people of the mansion will be safe!"

"This may sound rude," Meryl hissed. "But I think you should have your eyes checked!"

Cliff leaned forward. "Now listen young lady, it's very important that I have a good bodyguard. Let me explain to you just how important it is." He pulled a cord and a curtain spread, revealing a blonde woman in a dress standing there.

"What the hell is she behind the curtain for?" Alexander asked in confusion as Vash dropped into his chair again in a serious manner.

"Her name is Maryann Aura Cayzen. She's the granddaughter of the Stantal Federal Bureau and she's staying at the mansion as my guest. The truth is we had an attempted break in about five days ago, and frankly I'm a little worried." Maryann gave a chuckle at the look on Vash's face as he gave a kiddish wave. "I wouldn't have hired a bodyguard if I was the only one in danger but I want to avoid anything happening to her. That is why I need your help," Cliff smiled at Vash. "You and your companion's." Kyri glanced from the window, her face blank.

"You can count on us, Mr. Cliff." Vash pulled a cool look again. "I don't let anyone in my sights get away and my bullets never miss their mark. Especially if it's the heart of a beautiful lady." Meryl pulled a horrified face and Alexia pulled a face as she gave off a weird sound. "Bang!" Meryl collapsed to the floor.

"What the hell?" Alexia pulled her foot from her. "Jesus, I'm gonna kill her."

"Meryl, are you okay?" Milly demanded.

"I-I know I can depend on you, Mr. Vash." Maryann smiled.

"A lot of people say that!" Vash smiled, rubbing the back of his head. "I hear it all the time."

"Is that right? I believe it!" Cliff gave another laugh.

"Yeah, they really do!"

Meryl dragged Cliff behind the curtain and began to screech about Vash being a moron and Alexia slapped a hand to her face again.

"This woman is going to kill me! Does she really have to act like this? Being a bitch all the times is just going to make so many people hate her more and more."

"I agree." Alexander sighed. "How can you put up with her?"

Milly gave a worried chuckle. "Oh, Meryl's not that bad! You just have to get used to her!"

"I don't WANT to get used to her." Alexia hissed as Meryl continued to yell at Cliff. She glanced at Vash. "If you want to pull out that gun of yours, Vash, I won't stop you."

Vash gave a nervous chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. "Well, I, uh…"

"Let her say what she wants," Kyri turned fully from the window, sitting down on the sill. "It won't matter; not in the end."

"Did you hear that, Milly?" Meryl jumped back out to face her partner.

"Yes I did. Every word."

"This is an absolute godsend!"

"What humorous people they are." Maryann smiled.

"Yeah, it's usually the best to leave airheads alone." Vash replied.

Alexander gave him a look. "Milly's not an airhead," He glanced at the look on the woman's face before frowned. "Okay, not all the time." His sister gave him a look. "Okay, she is."

In the end, Meryl had gotten her and Milly to become bodyguards as well to try and find out is the true Vash was the one threatening the elder man. Alexander planned on just leaving before Cliff found out that he and his sister were the infamous Rush bounty hunters. They ended up being begged to stay as well. $$500 was a good way to brag Alexander into anything.

"Where are you going?" Alexia asked as she stood from the couch.

Kyri paused in her steps and turned from the door. "Me?"

"Yeah, you. You're the only other sensible woman here." Alexia moved up beside her and locked arms with her.

Kyri stared at her in shock for a moment before a small smile spread across her face. "Just going to go bake, that's all."

"Then I'll join you," She then scowled as Meryl's voice hit her again. "Please let me join you."

Kyri smiled. "Of course."

_**~Lost in the Darkness**_

_**Hoping for a sign**_

_**Instead there's only silence**_

_**Can't you hear my screams?~**_

**Kyri didn't attend dinner when Alexia left for it. **She didn't really feel like putting up with the events that were going on with the Cesar Mansion right now. She just wanted to get this all over with and continue on their way. She liked it being just her and Vash…but if other people made Vash happy, then she supposed that she was just going to have to deal with it.

As she laid there in her bed, reading through a book, she lifted her head as there was a knock on her door.

"Ki," Vash's voice reached her. "It's time."

"Finally reaching the end, huh?" The woman stood up and grabbed the Gunblade leaning against the wall beside her.

"Indeed. Let's go."

"So, finally decided to join us again?" Alexander teased as they entered the room together. Meryl and Milly began to converse as the trio spoke.

"Hey, don't be mean, Alex." His sister told her.

"You're wrong!" Vash's voice cried out. "It can't be. Maryann just isn't that kind of girl!"

"How can you be so sure." Meryl asked.

"Ahem." He pulled a sparkling look that made the twins double-over. "From the moment I saw her, from the looks in her eyes, Miss Maryann has a beautiful heart."

"You're the easily deceived type that cries himself to sleep every night, aren't you?" Meryl asked him.

"Thanks a lot, dream wrecker." Vash growled.

"Do you HAVE to be such a bitch?" Alexia asked the short woman, placing a hand on her hip.

"I don't think she knows how to be anything but a bitch." Her brother commented.

"I know," Milly began before Meryl could reply. "A ghost must have gotten Miss Maryann." She looked at Vash. "You said yourself that there were spooks on the roof when I saw you by the window?"

"By the window?" Kyri gave Vash a blank look as he looked extremely nervous as he began to back up.

"That was…what I mean was…uh…"

"Caught red-handed, right dude?" Alexander chuckled, clapping a hand on the other man's back.

"What's this about the roof?" Meryl asked as Vash drew circles on the windowsill with his finger.

"He was hanging outside the window by Miss Maryann's bathroom.

"Hah!" Meryl growled.

"Yes!" Vash turned from the window.

Meryl stomped up to him. "Just what the hell did you think you were doing peeking into a lady's room you disgusting sicko!" Vash tried to get her to stop but she ignored him. "You may think you're slick, Mr. Hot-Pants, but you're not going to get away with it this time."

"I swear, it's not what you think!" Vash cried. "I was look for Kyri's room!"

Kyri pulled a surprised look as Meryl glared at him. "you think it changes with what woman you spy on?"

"Well, I was trying to surprise her!"

"Oh? And just how?"

"I believe what Vash and I do in our own private time is none of your concern," Kyri had moved her face into a frown as the man in red grabbed the cord to the curtain and revealed the passage they needed. "Now, before you really get on my nerves, let's get this over with so we can go our separate ways once more."

Vash gave a smile as the woman moved down the secret passage.

"Your friend there is quiet the catch, my friend." Alexander grinned. "If you ever get tired of her, let me know. I'll gladly take that." He winced as Alexia popped him in the back of the head.

Vash gave a smile. "I doubt that'll ever happen."

"**Ahh! **Look out below."

Alexia watched as Vash tumbled down the water trough before glancing at Kyri. "Is there any reason why he did that?"

The other woman gave a small smile. "Need there be a reason?"

"Great. Under these conditions. There's absolutely nothing that we can do now." Meryl sighed.

"Then you ladies just stay here," Alexander placed a foot on the railing. "Vash and I'll take care of this!"

Alexia sighed as her brother moved down to help the other man. "Alex never does like to be outshone." She leaned on the railing and glanced at Kyri. "If we split up again, I'm going with you two."

Kyri smiled.

"Well, very brave." Cliff grinned at the two men with his gun. Alexander was smart and moved to the left before he pulled the trigger.

Vash just stood there, barely moving an inch to the left with a serious look on his face. He then pulled a ridiculous face. "SCARY!"

As Cliff continued to fire on Vash, who moved like a psycho, Alexander snuck up behind him and knocked him forward, ripping the gun from his hands.

"And that is that." Alexander twirled the gun on his finger before tossing it into the water.

"What the hell are you!?" Cliff demanded of Vash.

"I'm your bodyguard and ace gunman, just as you advertised." Vash answered him.

"Not bad. I was right when I chose to hire you. Don't you agree?" Cliff ripped is jacket open to reveal four more guns, ready to fire.

"Isn't that a bit much?" Alexia sighed.

Alexander grabbed Maryann and pulled her out of the gunfire as Vash took care of the stupid little man.

"As requested, I have protected your guest, Mr. Cliff." Vash shot the woman Alexander was holding a thumbs-up.

"But look!" Maryann pointed at the water pump behind Vash. The bullets that Cliff had fired had hit the machinery.

"That doesn't bode well." Alexia sighed as the machine continued to smoke.

"It never does," Kyri shook her head.

Vash gave out a scream.

"Meryl, we did it!" Milly smiled.

"Now is not the time to say that!" Meryl cried.

The machine exploded, destroying everything. The only reason the group survived was because the water flooded out and carried them to safety. It was morning as the group stood over the flooded city now, staring down at it.

"It's all right," Maryann was saying. "The dammed water just overflowed all at once, that's all. It's not your fault. It will return underground eventually and make the town prosper again. And I'm sure everyone who had left will be able to return to their homes. I'm very grateful."

Vash gave a smile. "You're welcome."  
"Come on," Meryl crossed her arms. "It was just incredibly dumb luck."

"You know, the sooner you get the laid the less of a bitch you'll be." Alex told her.

Maryann stared at Vash longer. "Was that bullet-dodging also luck, or did you plan it that way?"

"I'm afraid that we can' answer that," Kyri grabbed the man's sleeve and pulled him after her. "We'll be on our way now."

"Aww, but I want to talk to Maryann some more!" Vash cried.

"I got some donuts for you." She told him in a happy voice. Instantly, Vash stopped struggling and hurried after her.

"I actually like the two of them," Alexia smiled.

"Yes." Maryann nodded. "I could really fall for a guy like that."

"That guy is completely irresponsible." Meryl cried.

"I'm afraid you have no eye for men." Maryann told her.

"Says who?!"

"Someday, you'll see."

"I'd rather not see, thank you!"

"Now, Meryl, don't let it get to you!" Milly smiled.

"Why are we traveling with her again?" Alexia asked her friend.

"I don't think I know anymore…"

"**I was so sure that it would work out this time," **Vash moaned as he continued on his path, his bag on his shoulder. "She was such a cutie…but I guess there was no way it could have worked out. I don't want to get arrested. This one will probably be blamed on me too. Aww, man." He gave another sigh.

"Don't worry Vash," Kyri smiled as she moved beside him. "I won't let anything happen to you. They can blame things on you all they want. In the end, it won't matter."

Vash glanced at the woman beside him, a smile across his face. He reached out and grabbed the small box out of her hands. They were donuts that she had made him last night with Alexia. He gave a larger smile. He always loved her donuts.

"You know," He began as he ate them. "What I said earlier was true."

"And what is that?"

"That is was your room I was looking for; not Maryann's."

Kyri let a large smile spread across her face.

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Peace Maker**_

_Those who made mistakes blame themselves and close their hearts. It's impossible to fix the mistake. Men can't return to the past. That's why they drink. Lushes, drunks, sliding alcohol down their throats to dilute the memories that can't be forgotten. Frank Marlon the gunsmith does nothing but drink. And he question's the glass after its empty, "Am I wrong? Was I wrong?"_

"**Hi Vash, Kyri!"**

Kyri and Vash both came to a stop by the small building to find that their friends, AKA stalkers, were sitting there eating as they passed by.

"Not you, _again_." Kyri sighed, hanging her head. "Do we have to keep dealing with you guys?"

"Trust me, I know how you feel," Alexia sighed herself as Alexander took another drink from his glass, trying to ignore all of them.

"Come on, Kyri, let's go." The woman turned as Vash gave a wave and left.

Alexia smiled. "I wonder…"

"Don't wonder," Alexander told his sister as Meryl argued with Milly. "It'll get you into trouble.

Kyri shook her head. "When the time comes, can I beat that short brat into the afterlife?"

Vash gave her a smile. "She doesn't mean any harm, Ki, so don't worry about it." He then paused, giving out a sneeze. He rubbed his nose. "I think I have a cold."

Kyri lifted her hand and placed it on his brow. "You don't feel warm. Maybe you just sneezed because someone was talking about you."

"Talking about me? Why would they be doing that?" Vash looked surprised.

Kyri gave a laugh, shaking her head. "I wonder…" Her voice stopped as a man came flying out of the building beside them and rammed into Vash, knocking both men to the ground. Kyri was standing in front of Vash so she was kept out of the collision. She couldn't help but giggle as she saw Vash sticking out of a feeding trough.  
"Hey you," She turned to see that the man that had hit Vash was drunker that a skunk. "Yeah you. Over here," Vash, after pulling his head out of the food, turned to look at him. "You go around bumping into someone and then you got nothin to say for yourself, eh?"

Vash looked lost for a moment before lifting up a hand. "Hi? Catch'ya later…" He began to crawl away but the other man grabbed his shoulder before pulling a fake act of his shoulder hurting because of him. Kyri gave a sigh and shook her head.

~Why do we keep running into people like this?~

"How about buying me a drink? Instead of medical compensation, I want you to buy me a drink." Vash shook his head and began to crawl away again but the drunk man wasn't letting up. "Hey, don't be shy! We're pals, aren't we?"

"But I don't even know you!"

Kyri watched in silence, a frown on her face as the two wrestled on the ground at her feet. She hung her head and gave another sigh. The commotion was bringing a large crowd to watch the events. Kyri finally had enough of this. She moved forward and grabbed the back of the drunk's jacket and pulled him away from her companion. Vash grabbed her left leg and hugged it, rubbing his face on her pants as he thanked her from 'saving him from the drunken monster'.

"You, if I buy you a drink will you leave us alone?"

The man she was holding looked at her like she was his savior. "Of course!"

"You sure about this," Vash asked her as the man led them into the bar.

"What does it matter to us what these humans do to themselves? Let's just get him a drink so we can continue on with our journey."

Vash nodded his head and took his sack away from her. "If you want. You owe me donuts the next time we stop, though."

She gave a laugh. "Fine, fine,"

It appeared that this man, Frank, was a regular at the bar he had led them into and from the look on the woman's face behind the counter she disliked it.

"My friends here and the children of millionaires! Bring it on. You're finest!"

Vash gave a worried look. "He's lying," He called to the woman. "Just bring us the cheapest in the house, all right?"

Kyri wore a smile on her face until the bartender walked up to them, holding her hand out. "I don't want any trouble in here, so I'll keep your guns 'til you leave."

"My apologies, but I'm not quite happy in other touching my weapon." The two of them held a staring contest until Vash handed the woman his own. "This is a strange gun." It took her attention from the other weapon and Kyri gave Vash's leg a little appreciative bump.

"It was given to me," The blond smiled. "I think it's a pretty good gun."

"No, it isn't," Frank commented.

Vash placed a hand on the back of his neck. "Yeah, you're pretty sharp. You must know guns. It's three inches short of ten yarz."

Things fell silent for a moment as the woman set the alchohol n the table and walked away.

"It wouldn't kill her to be more friendly," Frank grunted as he poured his glass. He then lifted his glass. "I propose a toast to new friends!" Vash held his glass out to be filled but Frank ignored him and drank his own. Giving a pleased cry, he took another glass.

Vash gave a sigh. "I didn't really plan on buying a drink, but since we did, can I ask you a question?"

"What do you want?"

"Do you know a Frank Marlon?"

"Never heard of him." The man set the bottle down.

Vash turned to the bartender. "Hey, grandma! Er, I mean, Miss, he is famous, isn't he?"

She turned. "Yeah, he's famous all right. He's the hero of this here town. A long time ago, this town was attacked by vicious bandits. So Marlon, the gunsmith, went around town, handing out guns he made himself and teaching the folks how to use them against the bandits. Now you know the story. So what's your business with Frank Marlon?"

"I just wanted him to fix my old heap," Vash answered. "That's all."

"You're wasting your time. He'd just pawn it for booze and you'd have to buy yourself a new g-" She cut herself off as the drunk threw his glass at her, shattering it against the counter. Kyri raised a brow as he began to laugh and reached over to Vash's empty glass.

"You really want to give your gun to a complete stranger, mister? You'll only have yourself to blame if you get shot in the back. You'd have to be a damned idiot." He drank the glass. "That's right, nothing but a hopeless, damned fool.'

"Coming from the lips of the town drunk," Kyri sighed, crossing her arms.

Vash gave her shoulder a small push with his own as he reached over to fill Frank's glass again. She pulled a frown to hide her smile, both of them having the same though pass through their head.

~We've found Marlon.~

Kyri's frown quickly turned true, though, as Vash decided to take a few drinks himself and soon he and Frank were sitting on the table together, laughing and singing as loud as they could. She had moved from the table, letting the two of them go as she took a seat at the counter.

"Here," Kyri lifted her head to find that the bartender had given her a glass of her own. "To put up with the two of them you need a little of your own."

Kyri gave a smile and curled her fingers around the bottle. "Ain't that the truth?

She and the woman just stayed there till nightfall, mostly in silence, until she had gotten tired of the two men and tossed them out. "I better go make sure they don't do something stupid." She left the money on the counter and took Vash's gun.

"Please do," The woman told her, turning back to her glasses.

Kyri grabbed Vash's sack and followed them out the door only to be halted at the sight of the insurance girls and the twins.

"What are you three doing there?" Meryl demanded.

"Oh, it's the insurance girls!" Vash smiled happily.

"You sure look happy, Mr. Vash!" Milly smiled.

Vash gave out a huge laugh. "Having a heck of a time! By the way, what are you guys doing out here so late?"

"Being dragged around on a stupid pun," Alexander hissed as he glared over at Meryl.

Alexia placed a hand on her hip. "Shorty here still thinks that Vash the Stampede is gonna show up."

"One would think that she'd get over her obsession with the gunslinger." Kyri replied.

"It's not an obsession," Meryl hissed at her.

"Then what would you call it?"

"Being stupid." Alexia told her. She moved from the trio. "I'm not gonna be stuck here all night with you," She turned back to Kyri. "Would you mind if I came with you guys instead? It looks like you'll need some help with the two of them."

Kyri paused for a moment. She did like Alexia, a lot more than the other women, so why not? "Sure. What do you two think?"

"The more the merrier! Frank and Vash called out together. Cheerio!" They began to walk away again.

Alexia gave a laugh at the tie-dyed cloth tied around Vash's head. "Does he get like this often?"

Kyri closed her eyes. "If I told you the truth, I doubt that you'd believe it."

Frank's house was small and covered in bottles of alcohol. Both women had cleared a small table for themselves to play cards on as Vash and Frank continued drink. Alexia was extremely pleased that she had gotten away from the others for a little while. She didn't understand why her brother kept wanting to travel with Milly and Meryl but she couldn't just leave Alexander on his own with them. No longer than a single night, anyway.

It was well after midnight when they finally slowed down their drinking and began to talk. Vash had made a comment on Frank going to work in the morning.

"I got it covered. I'm not worried about it. I only do charity work. I don't get paid so it doesn't matter if I'm coherent or not."

"Huh?"

"My friend, the world is full of the weak and the needy. It's my job to help them." He fell back on his bed to continue drinking but found his bottle empty. "But then I found a way to help those who weren't suffering at all."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Vash asked him.

"It's wrong to discriminate, right? You help someone and then someone else suffers. That is how this world works. That is why I have decided to do nothing. That's all I do. Nothing but drink. This is equality."

"You really think so?" Vash asked him, but Frank had already fallen asleep. Kyri watched as her companion stood up and covered the sleeping man before moving to look at a doll on his desk.

"Hey," Alexia had watched him to, taking in the serious look on his face. "I thought you were drunk."

"Yeah," Vash rubbed the back of his head. "So did everyone else."

"I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Kyri commented with a smile, setting her cards down on the table. She watched as Vash left the room to get sick and glanced back at Alexia. "I believe it's time for some sleep, my friend."

"**Why?! **Why is everyone so obsessed with Vash the Stampede?!" Alexia growled that next morning as the shouts sounded all over the town.

"Because all you humans are stupid," Kyri replied, peering around the side of the house at the group in the center of town. "It's just regular morons today. Like every day." She then closed her eyes as Meryl and Milly got involved, large bags of cash in their hands.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill Meryl one of these damn days!" Alexia hissed.

"Not if I do first," They turned to the voice to see that Alexander had joined the two of them. "She's getting Milly closer and closer to danger every damn time!"

"Like I said," Kyri turned back to the scene to find the two women being used to load up the cash in the getaway car. "Humans are stupid." She then gave the trashcan in front of her a kick. "Let's go, Vash."

"What are you-" Alexia gave a cry as the blond in red pocked his head up out of the trashcan, the top balanced on his spiky hair. "When the hell did he get in there?"

"He's been there since the commotion started," Alexander told his sister. "That's how I knew the two of you would be over here."

"Give me a warning next time then, shessh." Alexia rubbed her thumping chest, giving the blond and the woman in front of her another look as they talked. There was definitely something strange, really strange, about the two of them.

"Countermeasure number 1," Vash was saying. "Take the place of a hostage."

"You go for the tall one and I'll take the shot one?" Kyri asked.

"As long as you don't kill her, then yes!" Vash nodded happily.

"I can't make any promises." She grinned.

"Won't work." They turned to find that frank had joined them as well, another bottle in his hand.

"Number 2, then." Vash continued. "Send everyone into a mad panic by shouting 'Earthquake!'"  
"Even I think that one is stupid." Alexander shook his head.

Vash stood up. "Well, then what do you suggest?"

"I'd have to go with Number 3," Frank told them. "Shut up and let 'em take the money."

"I don't think so," Vash told him.

"Why the hell are you sticking your neck out? Just stay quiet and you might stay alive. There'll be less damage, too."

Kyri turned her head as Vash began his talk and looked at the twins. "You two be ready to move into action as well in case you're needed, understand?"

"Hey, you ain't got to tell me twice!" Alexander told her.

"Don't worry," Alexia grabbed her shotgun. "You can count on us." Kyri gave a nod and hurried after Vash as he moved into the scene. "Hey, Alex…do you think he realizes that he still has the trash lid on his head?"

"Nope."

"Do you care?"

"Not at all."

A gunshot made Vash and Kyri come to a stop. As the wind blew, Kyri hid her face behind Vash's arm, getting a small look at the group of robbers. She raised her hands alongside Vash's.

"What do you think you're doing? Trying to play the heros?"

"Nah, we're not that great," Kyri called out as Vash lifted his foot from the ground and gave a small tap. A knife came out of the tip and he flattened the tire on the car they stood beside. "Just trying to be troublemakers. We're good at that one."

"Oh, jeez, that's too bad," Vash smiled. "You've got a flat tire."

"Very good at that." Kyri giggled. "Looks like you won't be getting away in this thing."

Their reply was gunfire and Kyri ducked around the hood of the car as Vash used the lid as a shield until he was knocked off of his feet and another man pointed his gun at him. Vash moved quickly and ripped the man's arm behind his back and handing the gun to Kyri. She stood up and tossed it off to the side.

"Are you crazy? Do you have any idea what you're getting yourself into, mister? This gent here is the much-feared Humanoid-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Kyri waved a hand as Vash snapped their captive's neck. "We've heard it all before. You people are so stupid. Trust me when I say this, that is not Vash the Stampede. Having seen the legendary Typhoon before, I know for a fact he's taller, cooler, more dangerous, and much, much better looking." She shot the man beside her a grin that he returned.

"Besides," Vash turned back to the man. "Isn't Vash supposed to have a succulent lady always by his side?" Kyri gave another giggle.

"Are you implying that I'm not-"

"Vash the Stampede?" Kyri cut him off.

"Maybe we should find out."

"What the hell is wrong with these two?" Alexia asked aloud, watching as the events continued. "You'd think that they'd want to die."

"No," Alexander shook his head, watching closely. "I don't think that's it. I don't think that's it at all."

"Then just what is it?"

"I…I don't know…"

"Hold it right there!" Everyone turned to find the Bartender standing there, her own gun in her hand. "This gun is an original Frank Marlon special! And don't think I'll miss just because I'm a woman!"

"Am I supposed to be afraid of this Frank Marlon?" the imposter asked. "It's a rusted piece of crap! You think you'll hit me with that?!"

Kyri gave a grin as she grabbed the handle to her Gunblade and pulled it from its holster. "I don't have bad luck in aim, either, boys." She told them. "And this is a rather special gun, you know. Only two in the world." She watched as more of the town pulled out Frank Marlon guns and moved forward. "Besides, you can't dodge all the bullets now, can you?"

"Especially not mine!" Alexia announced, running up beside Vash and Kyri; Alexander was close behind.

"Apparently you think that you have won," the man cried as his gun transformed into more nozzles. "You think wrong! A piece of parting advice. You should always save your aces for last." He began to laugh until Frank moved up behind him and pressed something to the back of his head.

"Checkmate, mister. Shooting from behind is just not my style."

The bandits ran off, crying out how the town was going to pay for all this. They ended up tripping over one another.

"Wow, they really stick together." Vash said as Kyri returned her Gunblade back to its holster.

"Hmm. Wasn't even loaded." Frank smiled down at his finger.

Vash pulled out his hand from his pocket; he hadn't had his gun, either. "Sure wasn't."

The town threw a party that night. Alexander and Vash got into a drinking frenzy as Kyri and Alexia just watched, clearly keeping away from Meryl. Alexia was trying to figure out just what Kyri and Vash were doing, but her answers never came.

"I INTEND TO USE IT TO CREATE EQUALITY AND PEACE THROUGHT THE WORLD!"

At Vash's voice, Kyri stood up from her chair. "And that is my sign to go," She grabbed her and Vash's sack with a smile. "I'll see you and your brother around, Alexia."

"With what's been going on lately," The other woman shook her head. "I'm sure that you will."

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Love & Peace**_

_A past that can't be forgotten and can't be buried. A past that can't even be shaken for just a little time. The sentient inside each of their hearts are strong and equal. From beloved parents to a beloved daughter. Two men can only find the answer from behind their triggers. The moment the sentimental bullets flew towards eachother, the men stood silent and wept. _

_The past enslaves._

"**I swear that the four of you are following us."**

Alexia gave a laugh as she set her cup down. "Sorry about that. Believe me; I know how annoying Meryl can be."

"If you don't like her, then why travel with her?" Kyri asked, raising a brow.

"It's because of Milly," The woman answered. "She's an old friend of ours and, as you can surely already tell, is a little…"

"Strange?" the other woman offered.

"Something like that. We grew up with her and we believe it's a horrible idea for her going off on this search. You were there the first time we met. If we leave her alone, something bad could happen. That and Alexander has a crush on her so-"

"I do not," The man at the table grunted as he continued to eat. "She's like a sister to the both of us."

"Family is family, no matter if through blood relation." Kyri told them, a small smile on her face.

"Speaking of companions," Alex glanced around the saloon they were sitting in. "Where's blondie?"

"Ericks had plans for something in the next town and told me to wait here for him." Kyri answered, taking another drink.

"Ericks, huh?" Alexia leaned forward. "Tell me, honestly, is your partner, you know, Vash?"

"Why do you ask?" Kyri set her glass down.

"Well, sure he acts like a moron sometimes, but when things get serious he's…different. I've seen it, even though he tried to hide it. He just has bad luck, no doubt. So, is he?"

"Does it matter?" Alexander asked his sister, glancing over at her. "Hanging out with the two of you is quite enjoyable. Milly is awesome, but her partner just…she's just too much for me."

Kyri gave a laugh. "With that, I agree." Glancing at the radio, she listened to the report about the sandstorms. "Looks like we're stuck her for a little while."

"I hope Ericks' okay," Alexia told her.

"He'll be fine," Kyri assured her. "He'll walk through that door any time now; that grin on his face."

"I DID IT!" The young woman's cry caught their attention and they glanced across the room at the table playing cards.

"I hate rich people," Alexander sighed.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Alexia cried at her brother. "We're rich too, you know! We just don't show it."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. I hate rich people who show it."

"That's better."

"If you hate that, then this is really going to bother you," Kyri commented as she took another drink from her glass.

"And what is that?" Alexander looked at her.

"That man just pulled a gun out."

The twins turned back to the card table. "WHAT?!"

The entire saloon was excavated except for seven. Meryl, Milly, the woman Stephanie and her butler, Kyri, Alexander, and Alexia. The four men there were just planning on taking the women but Alexander offered to be tied up with the others without a fight.

"So, any idea what's going on?" Alexander asked, leaning forward to talk to Kyri and his sister.

"It's not really that hard," Alexia answered. "They're after the woman."

"It most likely has something to do with her father," Kyri told them, glancing at the woman. "If that really is Stephanie Bostock, then she's the daughter of Earl 'Grim Reaper' Bostock."

"Who the hell is that?" Alexander asked.

"Who indeed," Kyri smiled. "If things go like I think it will-" A smile spread across her face at the shouts from outside, a strange sound like someone was making the sounds to a song, and the men shooting outside the windows. "There's no need to worry, now."

"No way," Alexander stared at the woman with wide eyes. "Bullshit. There's no way in hell that-"

"AH! HELP! SOMEBODY! ROBBERS!" Vash's voice was loud as one of the men grabbed him and dragged him further into the room, tying him up in a corner.

"I swear…he's either full of bad luck or he does this shit on purpose." Alexia sighed.

Kyri stayed silent, just wearing a smile.

"Gee, can't you be a little more gentle, brother!" Vash whined after being thrown against the wall. "I won't try anything, honest. You can even take my gun, see?" Kyri gave a hidden grin, glad that she had her Gunblade in the bag this time. She didn't like people touching her weapon. "Hey, you're here!" Vash wore a smile as he glanced at the trio that he was tossed beside.

"Of course we are," Alexia grunted. "This is where you were going to meet her, right?"

"It took you forever," Alexander hissed. "You should have moved faster so we wouldn't be caught up in this crap!"

"Shut up, you four!" One of the men kicked Vash and he fell over, his head landing in Kyri's lap. He then took notice of the two girls that sat across from the trio.

"Hello!" Milly smiled.

"Hello," He greeted back with a smile. He then frowned. "You know what? The two of us have been going through a lot of hell since we met the four of you."

"We are the ones that are in hell, you idiot!" Meryl growled.

"Are you okay?" The other voice made Vash look up for his sight to land on Stephanie, who was now hanging from the ceiling, her hands tied behind her back.

His eyes grew wide. "WOW!"

The twins both titled their head to the side, watching as Vash crawled, like a worm mind you, towards the other woman before the enemy shoved a foot in his face, knocking him away from their captive.

"You're a creep." Meryl sighed.

"I thought that the two of you had a thing," Alexia glanced at Kyri.

Kyri gave a silent shrug, a small grin on her face.

"Well in that case, if you want a man, let me know sweetheart." Alexander gave a grin. "I'll gladly take care of-" His voice faded away at the look the blond man shot him. The anger on his face made a shiver travel down his spine. ~Bad idea, it seems~ Alex told himself. ~Let's not piss blondie off, all right?~

Vash turned to face the man that had kicked him. "You people are horrible. That is no way to treat a lady!"

"We are ladies to, you know." Meryl told him.

"Oh, yeah. Guess I forgot."

Kyri and Alexia snorted.

"This lady's a special case," the man told them. "She serves as a warning."

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked.

"They must want my family's money." Stephanie told them.

"Then maybe that's a sign for in the future," Alexia called to her. "Don't go around town showing it off."

"How could you ever forgive me, Miss Stephanie," Her butler was crying beside Milly. "I failed to protect you."

"Depressing!" Vash cried.

Stephanie pulled her head away from the man. "I hope you weren't thinking about demanding anything too extravagant! However, if it's pocket money you want I'm sure that I can easily get that from my Daddy."

"Oh dear lord," Alexia hung her head at the glares on all their faces. "Honey, you're just making it worse." She watched as one of the men grabbed her hair and gave it a yank, making her cry as he claimed that he wanted to kill her right now.

"Knock it off, Jean!" The leader of the group called out as the other pulled out his gun and shoved it in her mouth. Vash moved quickly and knocked the tables over and the leader of the group moved forward in time to catch the gun before it was fired, dragging his companion back from the woman. "Calm down! You've got to get ahold of yourself, Jean." The man let his gun go and turned to look at the woman. "Now you better keep your mouth shut or the next time it might be me with the gun."

"Can't we all just get along?" Vash called from the knocked over tables.

"This was all your doing!" The other two began to kick the blond.

"Yeah, the freaked the living crap out of me!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Somebody help me!"

"Gum?" Everyone turned to find the gum that Vash had been chewing stuck to the leader's finger from where he had blocked the gun.

"You're kidding!" Meryl cried out.

"I knew it!" Alexia smiled.

"Knew what?" Alexander asked her.

She looked at her brother. "He has to be him, Alex! There's no other way he keeps pulling out shit like this! He has to be V-"

"I take it that you have a past with Mr. Reaper, correct?" The leader of the group turned to look at Kyri. She still sat there against the wall, her eyes closed, cutting Alexia's voice off.

The Leader stared at her. "And if I do?"

"I didn't ask for the story," She grinned. "It's not hard to figure out that he did something to extremely piss you off. Besides, before all of this is over, I'm sure that we'll get an explanation." The leader stared at her in silence for a moment longer before turning so the others couldn't see his grin.

Kyri glanced at Alexia and winked. Alexia let her own lips spread into a smile.

"It's almost time!" The bald man growled, taking a drink. "Where's the wagon and the money?! They'd better not be playing for time!"

"Save it for later, okay?" the other commented. "We've still got work to do."

"They probably hired someone instead of doing what you asked for," Alexia commented. "You know how things like this go. Some moron hired criminals or something and everything just turns out to be worse."

"You know, the two of you look familiar to me," Jean commented, looking at the twins. "Where have I seen you before?"

"Are you kidding me?" Alexander. "We're-" His voice was cut off by his sister and Meryl both hitting him. If he announced that they were bounty hunters then things could have turned down the hard road.

"Excuse me," The butler turned. "But if you receive the money, will you release her?"

"Ask her father," The leader replied from his seat. "He might try something stupid."

"Keep it down, the satellite's on." Everyone watched as Jean moved from the radio and whispered something to the boss.

"Vash the Stampede?!"

"Yeah, that's what I heard. The Humanoid Typhoon is in this city."

"Hey, if big man Bostock or the sheriff hires him, we're toast!"

"Oh, come on!" Alexander cried out. "Are you guys really gonna fall for that? Every turn we take there are morons claiming to be Vash the Stampede. The poor guys probably living in a house, laughing at all the morons that are trying to be him."

Kyri grinned. ~Oh, you have no idea~ She glanced at the blond beside her to see that he wore a smile himself before he got up and moved towards the window.

"Don't lose your head. It's almost time." The leader told them.

"Hey, look! Something's coming this way!"

"Shut up!" Vash dodged the bottle that was thrown at him. "I told you to stay still."

"All right," He sighed as sat beneath the window with a frown.

"It's here! It's the wagon!" The bald man announced. He glared at Vash when he stood back up again before knocking him back down.

Kyri listened to the shout from outside and glanced at the leader. "You're not going to fall for that, are you?"

"Why are you trying to help them!?" Meryl asked the other woman.

Kyri gave a small smile. "I don't like it when people die."

"Do you think your father will hand over the money without trying anything?" Meryl asked Stephanie.

"My daddy will do anything to protect me, no matter what it takes," The woman answered. "Stan's another matter."

The room stayed silent, Vash watching through the window with the others of the captors until-"IT'S A TRAP!"- was followed by gunshots.

"Marvin!"

"That bastard!" Jean ran out of the saloon.

"Get back here, Jean!" Kyri closed her eyes and just listened. "Oh, no, Jean!" She opened her eyes again when the saloon gave a shake, announcing that the wagon and burst in through the wall. Five freaks hopped out and began to fire loose in the saloon. Kyri moved quickly, dodging behind the table and grabbing her bag after her ropes had fallen off. Ripping it open, Kyri grabbed her Gunblade and lifted the blade up to use it as a mirror over the edge of the table. Milly and Meryl hopped over the counter, the twins following them as the leader of the group used another table as a shield. Vash then moved, saving Stephanie over the counter as well and Kyri gave a snort at the sight of a black cat crying out as it ran across the counter. It joined her behind the table, curling up in her lap. Glancing back at the image, Kyri gave a sad shake of her head. ~Morons~

"Hey, Mr. Robber-man, why don't you show us your pretty face?" One of the attackers called out, the shots being halted.

"Stop shooting, you morons!" Alexander cried out at them as Vash untied his rope. His answer was another one. "Bastards."

Kyri watched as one of them men raised his guns to kill the butler and she moved quickly. At the sound of the table rolling, Alexia peeked over the counter in time to watch the other woman fly across the room, using the flat-side of her blade to whack the bald freak in the face, knocking him backwards to the man behind him. She grabbed the butler then and pulled him around the counter just in time for Vash to stand up, pointing his own gun at the others that he had, somehow, tossed across the saloon to himself.

"You know what, friend?" Vash's voice was firm as he glared at the man before him. "Anyone ever tell you that you lack compassion?"

Kyri stood up from behind the counter again, her finger on the trigger to her gun; Alexia and Alexander grabbed their own and followed suit.

"What's the matter? Just shoot them!" The leader cried as he stood up beside Kyri.

Vash stared at the group before him before lowering his gun. "Rem…" Kyri closed her eyes. Alexia glanced between the two, taking in the pained looks on both their faces.

The enemy went to fire but Milly moved first, shooting her hooks on two of them. One of the men went to shoot at her but Vash emptied out his gun, hitting him in the face and making him jerk, shooting his partner in the foot.

"Oh, bet that hurt." Alexander chuckled.

The leader of the Saloon captors moved forward and punched the last of them in the face and glared at Vash. "What the hell were you thinking?" He glanced at Kyri. "You too! Both of you could have killed them!"

"Why didn't you?" Meryl asked them.

Vash rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Kyri. She closed her eyes again, laying the flat of the blade against her shoulder.

"I'm really glad you didn't!" Milly smiled at both of them.

"Me too," Vash smiled at her. "'Cause I don't like pain very much."

Kyri moved towards Vash as the Leader checked his men but Stephanie had to say her part. "Now do you understand? The sheriff never planned to give you the money! I'll ask Daddy to let you go if you promise to just stop all of this!"

"That's not something I can do," Leader told her.

"What?"

"I have reasons for what I've done here. Do you know anything about the huge graveyard on the northeast side of town? Our parents are buried beneath that hellish wasteland. I remember them working like animals in the fields, covered in dirt, but finally after ten years they were able to make this soil useable. It was a huge accomplishment. Then about 15 years ago, your father showed up and stole the land those good people sweated blood to plow! He earned the name 'Grim Reaper' Bostock when he murdered them all!"

Stephanie looked shocked. "You're lying!"

"What good would lying do me now?" Leader asked. "I couldn't care less about the money. Whatever happens I will not run away. However…I will take revenge for what happened 15 years ago! No matter what."

~It's impossible to forget something like that,~ Vash sighed to himself. He glanced at Kyri for a moment before turning to lead the way outside to take care of Jean and the other guy.

"ATTENTION!" Vash's voice hit them. "I WILL NOW RELAY THE DEMANDS OF THESE MEN!"

Kyri watched as Leader grabbed Stephanie and pulled her outside, his gun held to her head.

"We're not going to do anything?" Alexia had leaned over to whisper to the other woman as they all watched the events transpire.

"Just watch," She told her, her eyes firmly set on the trio before them.

"You have what you want," Vash called out. "Let the girl go." Stephanie was released and she moved towards them, turning to watch.

"Please forgive me for what I'm about to do," Leader commented.

"It's not an easy thing to escape from a past you can't bury."

Kyri closed her eyes as Vash spoke to Stephanie and opened them again only when the gunshots went off. Bostock fell to the ground and Stephanie ran forward, calling out for her father. Leader set his gun back in its holster and turned at a strange noise to his right to find that Vash was crying.

"What are you crying about?"

"Thank you!" Was his answer; Kyri gave a small laugh as Alexia shook her head and Alexander rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I don't want you thanking me for anything. I just simply got distracted and it threw my aim off, that's all."

"The suns can do that to you," Kyri replied.

"See you later; I'm turning myself in." Leader took a step forward but of course that wasn't the end of it.

"Whoa, there. It's too soon for the epilogue." Stan, the sheriff, commented. He and his men had moved forward, their guns drawn.

"That's enough. I'm through resisting." Leader told him.

"Not yet," Stan grinned. "I still need you to resist me."

"What?"

"I never dreamed that I'd be given such an opportunity. I can see the headlines now! 'Besieged criminal kills Mr. Bostock. Sheriff forced to shoot culprit down as he attempts to resist!' Makes for a pretty article. A real showpiece for my scrapbook."

"No, Stan!" Stephanie glared at the man.

"The Sheriff is a position of honor!" Meryl cried. "How could you do this?"

"People suck," Alexander answered her. "None of us are pure anymore."

"15 years ago, this man snatched up all of the rights to this town." Stan glared at Bostock. "I should have been just as powerful, yet I was stuck as the lowly sheriff. I think I'm well due to receive a little glory around these parts."

"You were in on it!" Leader cried.

"You're a fiend!" Meryl growled.

"You're a scoundrel!"

"Moron!" Alexia shot in on her own with a smile.

"Stop teasing yourself." Alexander told his sister; she kicked him.

"Throw down your weapons." Kyri sighed and stabbed her Gunblade into the ground at her feet, crossing her arms as she stepped back from it. The other guns fell around it. "Lovely, like toothless stray dogs. It feels grand to be superior!"

"I have one question." Vash raised his hand. "Tell me, how does it feel to kill unarmed innocent people like that?"

"And I have a question for you. Do you feel anything when you burn your garbage?"

"Nifty answer. Sorry I asked." Alexia couldn't help but give a giggle at the look on the blond's face.

Vash then dove forward with a yell and knocked Leader out of the way. Meryl's jacket flew open, revealing all her small guns and she moved forward. Kyri moved quickly and grabbed her Gunblade again and zipped around half the guards closest to her, kicking their guns out of their hands and/or knocking them out themselves.

"That was awesome!" Milly cried, picking up all the guns that Meryl had used.

"How did you figure out that I was armed?" Meryl asked Vash as the twins grabbed their own guns again. "I don't remember telling you about it."

Vash gave a smile as he grabbed his own gun. "Remember? You helped me in the Saloon." He stood. "I can recognize the smell of gunpowder and grease instantly." He then turned to Stan. "Well now,"

"You bastards! I'll-" He raised his gun but Vash cut him off with his own.

"Well, what do you think, Sheriff? How does it feel to be at the mercy of a stray dog?" Stan gave a growl and fired; Kyri's face instantly turned to anger as Vash moved his head to the side before knocking the side of the man's face with the hilt of his gun. Stan fell. "You can relax, Sheriff. I won't kill you. However, you," He grabbed the Sheriff badge from his jacket and tossed it into the air. Meryl shot it with her last gun.

"No longer have the right to be Sheriff!"

"Want to know something interesting, Sheriff?" Vash called out as the man began to crawl backwards. "Repeat carefully after me!"

"Okay!" Stan cried.

"Oh dear," Alexia glanced at Kyri. "What's he doing now?"

Kyri's look had returned to a smile. "Being himself."

"This world is made…"

"Th-this world is…"

"THIS WORLD IS MADE OF-"

"This word is made of-"

Vash pulled back with an adorable face as he laughed and shoved out a crossed Peace sign.

"MADE OF LOVE AND PEACE!"

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Hard Puncher**_

_**Whenever something is gained, something is always lost. It's difficult to live after something like that. What is lost can never return. Important things. Irreplaceable things. But what is needed to keep those things is in a firm will, packed into one bullet. Man knows, he knows that nothing will begin unless he speaks. And that nothing will change…unless he moves.**_

**Kyri wore a smile on her face. **She and Vash were currently in Inepril City, eating and listening to a young boy beg his mother to buy him a real gun. She found it to be cute and felt happy that the mother didn't succumb to her son's begging.

She had already finished eating and had been just sitting there, watching Vash as he wore that smile on his face. This place was a cute, quite city, though it looked pretty rundown. Life without a source of income for a city of this size could come to that, AKA the broken-down Plant that could be seen in the background outside the window.

"Kyri," Vash's voice grabbed his companions attention and pulled her away from the window. His face had fallen a little as he continued to eat. "I'm sorry."

A frown touched her own face. She knew what Vash was apologizing for. She always knew what it was for.

The door was kicked open and no one had time to do much of anything as a group of men laid fire upon the duo sitting there, eating peacefully.

Kyri placed her hands in the middle of their table and flipped over Vash. Her partner tossed the shield after her, blocking her from the bullets as he fell to the ground.

When the bullets stopped, laughter took its place; as did the young boy's cries.

"Vash the Stampede. The Humanoid Typhoon. Taken down at Inepril City. Nice headline."

"The 60 Billion-double-dollars is ours!"

"So excited, I could shit."

"Not only are we disgustingly rich, we're gonna be famous across the entire galaxy."

Kyri gave a sigh. She hated this. She hated being chased down all over the place because of a past mistake. And if she hated it, then Vash must have felt even worse. She hadn't been given a name, she was just the Humanoid Typhoon's tag-along.

Vash's tag-along.

Glancing around the table, Kyri watched, a smile spreading across her face, at the look of fear on one of the goons' face as Vash lifted and finger and placed it in the barrel of his gun while his friends just talked to the people in the café. As the leader continued to talk, Vash joined the others, an arm around the smallest guy, and Kyri stood up, feeling no need to hide in fear of bullets any longer. She couldn't help but giggle at all the tomato sauce on Vash's face and clothes. Finally, the leader followed all the looks.

"Oh, I'm so relieved. I was very worried about that." Vash smiled.

The leader gave a sniff. "You reek of tomatoes."

"I know," Vash smiled as he held the now half empty bottle of juice up. "I was trying to run away and it got dumped all over me. Hey, would you mind reimbursing me for my dry-cleaning?"

"No, but I'll give you something better."

Kyri gave a sigh and set the table back up and took her place again, watching as Vash quickly took care of their attackers.

"Jeez, I really hope it's not cold outside," Vash commented.

"We're in a desert." Kyri reminded him.

"True." Vash nodded before giving the child his toy gun back. "Here's your gun, partner. It really helped."

After that, the café decided to give the two of them some free pancakes as a thank you.

"That was very impressive, young man. You must feel special to be protected by one like this." The elder told Kyri. Her answer was a flush as Vash laughed and grabbed the pancakes. "Have you always survived without shooting like that?"

"Mm-hmm! 'Cause it's too wasteful!" Vash answered him around a mouthful of food. "After all, I can come into an entire restaurant like this and buy a whole stack of pancakes for the price of one bullet!"

"You are a strange one. And you call yourself a gunman?"

"You got a point there!" Vash said happily as he leaned back and laughed.

The sound of the gun made all the laughter stop. Kyri gave another sigh.

"I'm very sorry," The maid began.

"Huh?"

The old man stood up with his own gun. "I really hate to do this, son, but you really are Vash the Stampede and his little sidekick, aren't you?"

"Uh…"

"I am sorry. Please die without a fuss."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Vash," Kyri glanced out the window to find the rest of the town with weapons as well.

"Hey, no biggie," Vash replied, his mouth still full. "Are you ready to do this?"

The two villagers thought that he was talking to them, but he was implying towards Kyri.

The woman gave another sigh. "I guess so…"

"Huh?"

_**~Behold here comes the son**_

_**Believe it he was born **_

_**To be the Chosen one**_

_**The Call is for a warrior~**_

**The explosion went off in the city, making Alexia lift her head. **"You don't think something bad happened, do you?"

"I'm not sure," Alexander answered his sister. A bell began to ring and another explosion began. "But I sure as hell wanna find out!"

The city was in destruction as the members of the place all used weapons and shooting after someone. Milly and Meryl went off on their own, leaving the brother and sister to take their own gander at what was going on.

Alexia's mouth dropped open. "You don't think…"

"Not you two again."

The twins turned to find Kyri standing behind them, a hand on her hip as someone announced for all pursuit on Vash the Stampede and his companion to come to a halt.

"Nice to see you again too, sweetheart." Alexander grunted.

"I should have known that it was you two." Alexia grinned. "Let me guess, someone else after you two for the money on your heads?"

Kyri stared at the other woman for a moment before giving a sigh. "Yeah, this time it's a whole town, though." This woman was smart. No need to hide it any longer. She already knew, anyway.

Alexia grave a smug look at her brother before following the other woman as she walked deeper into the city. "Is Vash all right?"

"I'm sure he's fine. Hasn't died yet so this little city won't do anything to him." Alexander answered his sister.

Kyri paused in the alley and glanced back at the twins. "If the two of you are bounty hunters, why are you not trying to catch us?"

"Honey, you couldn't pay me to chase after Vash the Stampede," Alexander replied. "Now, if it was just you, on the other hand-"

Alexia shoved her elbow into her brother's stomach and he hunched over. "What my dear brother meant was that why bother chasing after the two of you like the others when we can get nearly as much money chasing the others while the other morons are wasting their time?"

"Hmm," Kyri turned her head for a moment. "Smart. Wish the others on this planet were as smart as you."

"What do you me-" The ground began to shake and a large shadow passed over the three of them. "Oh dear. That can only be one thing." Alexia sighed.

"What are you so scared of. We're the ones who put them and the other two freaks in jail last time, remember?" Alexander commented.

"Yeah, but they keep getting out."

"That's because the prisons suck."

"Wait," Kyri sounded surprised. "The two of you are the ones who caught the Nebraska family?"

"Of course," Alexander grinned. "But like I said, it's the prison's fault for letting them get back out. I'm tired of the authorities crying for our help to catch them again. They won't even pay us another time to do so!" He glanced at his sister. "So, any ideas?"

"Why ask me?"

"'Cause you're supposed to be the smart one."

"Oh, so you finally admit that you're the stupid one?"

"We'll just wait for Vash to move," Kyri told them as she leaned against the wall of the building.

"I'll go with that," Alexia grinned. She glanced at the other woman. "So, you wanna tell me about him."

"About him?"

"Yeah, about your boyfriend."

"Oh lord," Alexander rolled his eyes. "Here we go again."

"M-My boyfriend?" Kyri's face turned a dark red. "What are you talking about?!"

"Ha! I knew you and Vash were doing it! Honey, why do you let him flirt with other women like that?"

Kyri stumbled over her words as an explosion nearby grabbed their attention. Instantly, her blush went away and she returned to her normal self. "Time to move."

"No problem," Alexander grinned, deciding to lead the way towards the commotion.

Neither of them liked what they found.

The Nebraska father and son had decided to catch Vash in any means necessary…including destroying a saloon full of people.

"Vash!" Kyri cried out. At her voice, the rubble moved and Vash appeared, holding one of the women in his arms.

"I'm all right, Kyri."

"She…she called him Vash…" Meryl's voice announced her arrival; her eyes were moving between the man in red and his companion. "Not Ericks, but Vash…"

"Stupid bastard," Alexander called out to the father and son. He had moved forward to help Vash move the women from the rubble. "Didn't I teach you a lesson last time?"

"Ah, if it isn't the Rush Twins." The father grinned. "Come back for more?"

"Just shut it, you old coot," Alexia growled as she hurried to check on the women. "Or I'll do it again for ya!"

He lit a cigar. "Well, aren't the two of you a nice guy? Hey, time's up, wonder-boy. Throw the fear of death into him, Gosef."

The son aimed his arm at Vash and the woman he was holding. Kyri, seeing her moment, jumped in and knocked the arm into another building with her Gunblade. She landed, holding her weapon at the ready. "You all right?" She called over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Vash nodded.

"What kind of man are you to cower and let a woman protect you?!" The crazed lunatic cried.

"One that can kick your ass." Alexia called to him.

"So the two of you won't kill, no matter what, huh? That's disgusting. You're both just hypocrites! I know at some point you've killed those who gave you a hard time. How do I know? Because nobody can survive what you've been through without hurting somebody. The bounty on you head is proof! What do you say to that?!"

"You talk too much," Alexander commented, setting the other woman down.

Vash ignored him as the crowd mumbled and set the final woman down. He then moved back out beside Kyri, pulling out his sunglasses.

"So you're finally ready to fight!" The man grinned. Kyri lowered her blade and stepped back a few paces as Vash got ready to grab his gun. "Oh, so you wanna draw? It's pointless, no matter what caliber pistol you use! You can't stop a car ramming at 120 iles an hour! You've both felt it at least once already! Even your measly brain can realize my son's fist is a force to be reckoned with! This is your last chance to run! Although, no matter how fast you run the next thing you know, you'll be in tiny pieces! Now pay attention, for I am about to lecture you on just how much of a fool you really are! Using these!" He snapped his fingers and both of his son's arms began to spin. One was headed for the crowd, the other for the women and the Rush twins. "Which one are you going to save?"

Everything seemed to go slow over the next few minutes. Vash whipped out his gun and ran forward to the women and the twins, leaving Kyri to save the crowd. Vash shot the hand out of the way, but Kyri felt that this time the Nebraska family needed a better lesson.

Gosef no longer had a right hand.

"You…you cut my son's hand off!" He growled at Kyri and she glanced over her shoulder at him. "You bitch!"

"That's my name," She told him. She glanced at Vash. "Six bullets?"

"Not quite." He popped open his gun. "I have one left. It's a special one." He decided to spin the chamber as he stood again before shooting it into Gosef's remaining arm, cutting its ability to wheel back in the arm that Vash had taken care of. Gosef fell backward in pain.

"I don't believe it!" Milly's voice cried. "They beat him! They really beat him! And only with six bullets and one swing of a sword! It's unbelievable!"

"Suddenly, it's become very clear to me," Meryl began. "Why he's called the Humanoid Typhoon. It's actually him. He's actually real…the Legendary Outlaw…Vash the Stampede!"

"That was amazing!" Alexia cried as she moved up to Kyri. "Why in the hell don't you have a name on the wanted papers? You kick ass!"

"You're both amazing!" The young boy from the café grabbed their attention and Vash smiled at him.

"That's nice of you guys to say that," Kyri began.

"But we're no more amazing than you are." Vash told the children.

"It's ain't over yet!" The Father's voice grabbed them as he lifted a gun to shoot. Kyri had grabbed the trigger on her Gunblade but Vash had fired first; with the boy's toy again.

"That's twice you've saved me today!" Vash grinned.

"Hey! Don't ignore me, you! D-Don't think you've w-won, e-even for a s-second."

"Let's call it quits already!" Vash called as he stood up with a smile. "After all now, this land if made of…Love & Peace!"

Alexia watched as Vash began to perform his maneuver that he had created in the events before, and gave a smile as the two children followed suit, crossing their fingers like he had.

~Why not?~ She told herself. "Lover & Peace!" She cried out, joining the trio. Alexander gave his sister a head-shake but Kyri gave a giggle before holding up her own crossed fingers.

"Love & Peace!"

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Six**_

_**Lost July**_

_**The longer one holds into a memory…the longer one lives in the past. The deeper the memory they hold onto, the more beautiful the past will become. The beautiful memories will eventually turn into hate. Even if they look ahead, they lose the ability to walk. As long as the heavy chain called Revenge continues to bind the heart, the tears of sadness will continue to flow.**_

"_**In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart. **__You're goody-two-shoes Prude is a work of art. But you don't know me and soon you won't forget. Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent. Better beware I go bump in the night. Devil May care with a lust for life. And I know you, can't resist me. Soon though you, are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life!"_

"Alexander, will you stop playing that damn song!" Alexia growled, slamming her cards on the table. "It's annoying the hell out of me!"

"Well, it's not for you so I don't care." Her brother answered.

"Ugh, I'm so sorry, Kyri." Alexia told the woman she was playing cars with.

Kyri gave a small smile. "It's all right."

Alexander wore a grin as he stared at the woman sitting there at the table with his sister, his radio playing that song over and over again. It totally fit her. Her looks, her attitude, it was all her. ~God, that body~ He couldn't help but find himself attracted to Vash's little companion. Any man was crazy not to be. Kyri was gorgeous! That 5'9' woman with long black hair. Those violet blue eyes of hers that sparkled when she laughed. In her outfit of black, white and blue, she looked harmless; until you caught sight of the Gunblade leaning against the wall behind her.

And it wasn't just her that you had to wary of. Oh hell, you could flirt with her all you wanted, Alexander was sure, but if you even thought about actually doing it,l you still had her friend to worry about.  
Vash the Stampede.

Alexander had seen the looks Vash would give some of the men in the town when they even through about talking to her the last few days that they were here in Inepril City.

Vash and Kyri had given the Nebraska Family to the City to turn in for the $$700,000 bounty on their heads and now the duo were being hailed as heroes through the city. Meryl was annoyed out of her mind, though, seeming as how they were now stuck with the two of them, but the other three of the group didn't seem to mind. They were all now in that café, Vash talking to the owners as Milly and Meryl sat at the bar.

"Alexander," Kyri began with a small laugh. "Why do you keep staring at me?"

"Because you're beautiful, babe!" The young man answered without a second thought. You should be mounted on a wall!"

"Aww, that's very sweet of you, but I'm no better than any of the other women here."

"Now that is a lie and if you come with me, I can show you why."

Alexia couldn't take it anymore and whacked her brother upside the head. "How you and I are related, I will never know!"

It wasn't long after that the group found themselves walking through the streets. Well, Vash and Kyri had been until Meryl led the others after them and was now telling people to move out of the way of the dangers 'Vash the Stampede'. Vash and Kyri both wore frowns on their faces; until the City-folk began to call out cheers to them and invites to the saloon later; even Kyri got some. After all, she had helped with the Nebraska family too, remember?

"You know, I was just wondering, how long are you guys planning on hanging around us?" Vash asked.

"Well," Milly answered. "Always, Mr. Vash. It's our job to control the damages in cases which involve you. Right Meryl?"

"Yeah," The short woman growled, clearly not happy about it. "That's right." Vash pulled a face and she turned to yell at him. Just what in the hell do you have to be upset about? Do you have any idea how much money the society lost because of the crap you pulled."

"We can't help it if your bosses are money-hungry bastards that take every dime they can get from stuff that happens." Kyri told her, crossing her arms with a frown.

"Now now," Milly jumped in to stop them before the fighting got serious.

"I found you, Vash the Stampede!" A voice called out.

"It's a bounty hunter!" Vash cried, whipping around and jumping behind Milly and Meryl. Alexia gave a laugh as the two women were rained upon with darts. "You'll have to do better than that!" Vash grinned, standing up.

"Nuts!" One of the kids cried out from the pack before them. "I thought we were going to get you, Vash."

"I guess I'm just lucky these girls aren't too swift, if you know what I'm saying!" Vash gave out one of his large laughs.

"Kyri, Kyri!" The young girl of the group ran up to the older woman. "You have to help us get Vash! Please!"

"Well…"

"What, you can't take my partner!" Vash dropped an arm over Kyri's shoulders. "Seven against one is totally unfair!"

Alexia watched as Vash argued with the girl over whose side Kyri was going to be on until all their attention was grabbed by a large Sand steamer arriving to the city.

"I thought this place wasn't on the map?" Alexander commented.

"Well, with the bounty for the Nebraska family being here. I'm sure the City is now for repairs and everything." His sister crossed her arms. The entire city ran towards it, pleased that they were now about to get something they needed in a long, long time.

It was later that night that Kyri and Vash stood on the bridge over the Plant. The two of them had been there for a few hours now, just talking. Vash now grabbed the bottle of alcohol he had brought with them and poured it out across the plant.

"You were just tired," The blond told it.

"They normally just are," Kyri replied, glancing over her shoulder from the railing she sat on. "They're always just used too much and never thanked for it. It's not…" She bit her bottom lip, trying to hold her emotions in.

Vash gave a soft smile and placed a hand on her shoulder before leaning backwards against the rail beside her. "We'll be leaving soon."

"I know," She nodded. "That group. Do you want them gone? They're gonna try to follow us everywhere, you know."

Vash was silent for a moment but when he went to speak again, the arrival of a woman cut him off.

"Vash the Stampede…age unknown, origin unknown, no fixed address. Wanted for the murder of Count Lebnant Vasques and the suspicion of Class-G property damage. They will pay $$60,000,000,000 for you, dead or alive." Vash gave a huge grin at the sight of the new woman. "I know everything about you," She grinned. "Mr. Vash the Stampede."

Kyri gave a sigh and stood from the railing. She hated this. She liked that she was not really know outside of being Vash's travel-buddy, but still…it made her feel unimportant; and with the way Vash acted…

The man ran to her. "That makes it so much quicker! Let's get married right now!"

Kyri gave a sigh and shoved her hands in her pockets before moving past the two of them, leaving them to talk as she moved down the stairs. Vash watched her as she walked.

_**~Welcome to the nightmare**_

_**In my head (Oh God)**_

_**Say hello **_

_**To something scary**_

_**The Monster**_

_**In your bed (Oh God)**_

_**Just give in **_

_**And you won't be sorry**_

_**Welcome to my other side,**_

_**Hello it's Mz. Hyde~**_

"**So he's running around like an idiot on the woman's side, is he?"**

Kyri lifted her head at Alexia's voice. She was sitting there in her room, running a hand over the black cat that was curled in her lap. "Of course. Has been since last night."

Alexia closed the door and took a seat at the table. "Haven't you ever thought about telling him not to do that anymore? Doesn't it piss you off?"

"Of course it does," she answered honestly. "But Vash isn't a child anymore. He can make his own decisions."

"So, you've known each other since you were kids, have you?"

Kyri closed her eyes. "For as long as I can remember. "Vash and Knives were the first people that my sister and I…"

~Knives?~ Alexia raised a brow. ~I wonder who that is.~

"Your sister, where is she at?" Alexia regretted the question at the look on Kyri's face before the pain and anger whittled away from it. "I'm not sure, but wherever she is, I'm sure she's happy…"

Alexia wasn't sure what was going on through Kyri's mind right now but she did know that something serious had happened in her past that was making her act like this. She opened her mouth to ask another question when her brother burst into the room.

"Alexia, we got trouble!"

"What is it?" The woman demanded as she stood up.

"The Plant, it's gone haywire. It's going to explode!" Alexia gave a gasp and watched as Kyri jolted up from her bed and made her way down the hall. "Let's go!" Alexander grabbed his sister's hand and hurried after the other woman, joining the crowd outside of the plant.

"Vash is still inside, mom!" A child cried.

"He's still inside?" Alexander cried. "What the hell is he doing!" He went to run forward, but Alexia held him back.

"You can't go in there! Stop being stupid!"

"What about blondie?"

"Stop being stupid and just look!" His sister growled.

Kyri gave a smile as the plant began to settle down again and return to normal. "Vash," She mumbled as the man in red exited the Plant. Everyone through their hands up in a cheer as she stayed silent. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes as that woman, Elizabeth, glared at Vash with a hateful gaze. She moved to her. "You, you're coming with me." She grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!"

"Keep quiet, or you're going to regret what I'm going to do to you," Kyri leaned down to hiss in her ear, "I'm not stupid. I know what you did. Now go." As the town ran forward to the plant, Vash paused in front of the two of them and watched as Kyri shoved Elizabeth towards him and crossed her arms.

Alexia and her brother watched in interest, moving closer to get a better hearing of the conversation that was about to take down.

"How?!" Was all that Elizabeth could ask.

"I'm very sorry that I didn't die," Vash told her with a solemn look. "I just couldn't allow everyone in the city to be destroyed."

"How dare you. How dare you say that after what you did!" Elizabeth moved forward and placed a gun against his body. She opened her mouth to speak again but the tip of Kyri's Gunblade stopped her and she shot a glare at her. "Of course, you're little pet's still here."

Vash closed his eyes. "If you had succeeded in destroying the Plant, you'd have been the same as me."

"I know that." She hissed. "But you're the last person I want to hear that from. You destroyed July. You're nothing but a hypocrite!"

"I have no memory." Vash decided to tell her. "Of any of it." Alexander and Alexia exchanged a shocked look. "That ruined city and piles of debris…were the first and last things I ever saw of that place. It's strange. I can't remember anything before that except for memories of my early childhood."

"You're telling me that it wasn't you?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I don't know."

"Then…then let me blame you for it! Let me have my revenge!"

"Pulling the trigger will do nothing for you," Kyri told her. "In the end, you'll regret having even thought of doing it. Pulling the trigger will leave you with no peace, no tranquility; nothing but guilt."

Elizabeth continued to glare at the man in red. "Why did it have to be you? Why did someone like you have to turn out to be Vash the Stampede?" as Vash pulled the woman into a hug, Kyri pulled her blade back. She felt her heart ache as Vash began to cry. Elizabeth pulled back from him and then glanced at Kyri as she stood there in silence. "This can't be happening. It was you all this time? Both of you!?" A flash of the man and the woman that had saved her from the ruins of July flashed through her mind. Her own tears began to fall. "That can't be…that can't be…" She fell to the sand. Vash stared at her for a moment before lifting his head to the sky, a hard face on.

Alexia watched in silence as Kyri moved towards the man in red and grabbed his right hand. Vash glanced at her, that hard face still on, before gripping her hand tighter and leading the way back into the city.

"The two of them," Alexia sighed. "I feel so sorry for them."

Alexander closed his eyes. "Everyone has a reason for what they do. Some results just don't end up the same way that you want them to. Whether or not destroying July was their intention, it still happened. But still, the two of them are the last people I expect to ever do something as evil as that."

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

_**B.D.N.**_

_**The tragedy endlessly needed to fulfill desires. The lust for conquest in making people bend to your will. A thrill intense enough to make you shudder. There is a man who is a slave to that ecstasy. The leader of the Bad lads. A man who shines…Brilliant Dynamites Neon. The sand steamer will shake the moment the huge Dynamo's on each of his shoulders start to spark. In the pitch black darkness, the gruesome party begins.**_

_"__In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart._ _You're goody-two-shoes Prude is a work of art. But you don't know me and soon you won't forget. Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent. Better beware I go bump in the night. Devil May care with a lust for life. And I know you, can't resist me. Soon though you, are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life!"_

"I am so sorry."

Kyri laughed at the girl sitting across from her. "Really, it's not a problem. It's actually kinda…cute."

Alexia looked at Kyri like her head was on fire. "Cute? Him?!" She shoved a finger over her shoulder at her brother as he sat there at his own table, rocking out to that song he claimed fit Kyri again.

"Yeah," The older man gave a smile and a nod. "Like a little kid over his mother or a first crush on an older woman."

Alexia gave a snort, liking that answer. They were now on the Sand steamer, leaving the Inepril City behind. The town had thrown a party for them the night before. They had left without even saying goodbye but Alexia and Alexander had been waiting on them. Kyri and Vash didn't mind the two of them though; as long as Milly and Meryl weren't there too. Vash had run off to the bathroom really quick about five minutes ago. Alexia was able to talk this man out of his room and so the four of them had taken it over and-

All talk was cut off by Vash's cry outside their door. What they came out upon was Vash's head stuck in the vent above them, his legs and feet waving as he roared at…something.

"Vash, What the hell are you doing?" Alexander asked the other man, a hand on his hip.

~I knew this guy was stupid, but Lord,~ Alexia shook her head.

Imagine the shock on their faces as the man dropped down with a little boy in his right hand and the left side of his face covered in blood.

"Don't you know when you hurt somebody that you're supposed to apologize?" Vash was growling at the kid. "Dammit! Look at this blood!" Kyri couldn't help but give a small giggle. Vash glanced at her for a moment before turning back to the boy as he replied.

"You got that when you bashed through the vent, ya big idiot!" The boy flipped around and latched onto Vash's arm.

"Oh, what's this supposed to be? Some kind of stranglehold? You can't hurt me while you're up in the air, kid." The boy didn't seem to hear him though and just kept on.

Kyri moved closer to the kid and gave a soft smile. "You're a stowaway, aren't you?"

"Huh?" The child looked at her for a moment before dropping from Vash's arm. His eyes teared up a bit but he shoved them away. "That's right, I am. My parents died when I was real young and some distant relatives took me in, but it was so horrible there! My drunk aunt hit me, my really weird uncle kept trying to get me. I can escape if I make it to May. If I have to go back to that place, I don't know what they'll do to me!"

Alexia pulled an annoyed face as Vash began to cry too. ~there's no way he can actually believe that, right?~ She turned her head and glanced at Kyri. She didn't know what it was, but it seemed that she got her answer from the grin on her face. No, she didn't believe it and the smile meant, hopefully, that Vash didn't believe it either. Maybe he was just playing around with the kid.

"It's okay, I understand!" Vash was telling the boy. "I know how you feel. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

"Why don't we go get you something to eat?" Kyri offered up. "I'm sure you're hungry." The boy gave a happy look.

"Are you sure about this?" Alexia had moved up closer to the woman as the men made their way down the hall. Vash and Alexander offered to go grab it, leaving the women with the boy.

"He's a child. Besides," The woman answered. Her eyes opened and gave a serious look down the hall. "He's the least of our worries."

The boy, his name was Kaite, attacked the food the moment they came back. He might have been able to lie about his aunt and uncle but he couldn't lie about this.

He hadn't eaten in days.

"It's really dark out there," Vash decided to comment, taking a drink from the glass that Kaite had given him. "Not a single light to be seen."

"Oh, yeah?" Kaite replied. "It'll be bright soon enough."

At that, Vash gave a grunt and tipped over. Kaite turned to watch, making sure that Kyri did the same. He had been happy to hear that the brother and sister left to go speak with Milly and Meryl for a little while; he hadn't had enough powder to make them all fall asleep.

Kyri glanced at Vash for a moment before turning back to the book in her hands. "If you're going to head off, do it now. Don't get yourself hurt by the bandits or whoever it is you're working for."

Kaite stared at her in shock. "You knew? You know and you're just going to let me go."

"Sweetheart, we all knew," She replied, turning the page. "Vash and I'll be coming along to take care of this later. If you want to run, now's the chance." Kyri watched as the child climbed into the vents again and gave a sigh before setting to pull Vash into the bed.

He was heavier than she remembered.

_**~"**__In the daylight_

_I'm your sweetheart_

_**You're goody-two-shoes**_

_**Prude is a work of art~**_

"**Is that gunfire?"**

Alexander's voice brought them all to a halt for a moment. Milly and Meryl shared a nervous glance as Alexia reached for her shotgun. As more of the sounds reached them, they realized that the steamer was under attack.

"Alexia, hide in here." Alexander commented.

"What are you talking about?"

"If it's bandits then they're going to gather everyone into one room. If you hide then you'll be able to sneak out after us, understand?"

"Yeah, I get it, but I'm not doing it." She shook her head. "I got a better idea. Follow me."

…

…

…

"Hiding, Alexia?"

"You damn right."

They were currently…somewhere, hiding from the gang.

"This is a horrible mess we're in." Milly sighed.

"The four of us can't do anything against an armed gang." Meryl sighed herself. "Maybe Alex and Alexia could do something but with them heavily armed, it's not a good idea to try."

"The only people who could do something in this situation-"

"Is them, though I hate to admit it." Meryl sighed.

"Aww, come on. Vash and Kyri aren't that bad. Just don't piss the hot woman off and make the blond act stupid and you're set."

"Alexander, outside of a battle Vash IS stupid." Alexia told her brother. "Or at least likes to act stupid."

All of them agreed.

There was another shake in the steamer, followed by a strange sound.

"What was that?" Meryl asked.

"I think the gang's trying to break into something," Alexander had placed his ear to the floor, a serious look on his face. "Not only that, but the steamer's gotten faster."

"Oh, this does not bode well," Alexia sighed, shaking her head.

_**~But you don't know me **_

_**And soon you won't forget**_

_**Bad as can be**_

_**Yeah you know I'm not so innocent~**_

"**I told you we'd be along."**

Kaite stared up at the woman who held him. When Neon had placed the gun in his mouth, Kyri had dropped from the vent of the ceiling, landing a foot in his face. At the same time, Vash had shot through a front window and jumped in, knocking a few guards away and taking their guns.

"Squirt, you okay?" Vash called to him.

Kyri placed a firm hand on the boy's back as she half carried, half led him to stand behind Vash before taking the other side to create a barrier around him. Two guards went to fire at them but Vash shot with one of their guns at their feet, making them dance.

"Don't move now, or you'll get hurt!" Vash smiled.

Neon glanced at them for a moment. Kyri's eyes narrowed. When one of the gang ran in and dragged Vash's attention from the bigger man, Neon's gun went off as Kyri grabbed Kaite and jumped out of the broken window. Vash was right behind them, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Ow!"

Kyri could help but give a laugh, despite the hard air that was banging into their backs now due to the speed they were enduring as they clung to the front of the steamer.

"Hey," Kaite growled. "Couldn't you think of a better way to rescue me?! This sucks! Big time!"

Vash turned his head to look at him. "Don't be so ungrateful, kid! Besides, I received a heck of a lot more damage than you did!"

Kaite glanced ahead of them just to give out a scream as the steamer ran into from rocks. Eve Kyri felt her heart rate jump at that before giving a relieved sigh when she was 'safe' again. At the screams she turned to see that Vash and Kaite had not been able to hang on and watched, for a moment, as Vash clung to a pole and Kaite to him, both screaming for their lives.

She laughed.

"Kyri, now's not the time!" Vash cried at her. "Please! Won't you give me a hand?"

Kaite was gasping hard when they were placed on a firm platform again. "If we climb a little higher then we can get to a ventilation shaft."

"O-Okay. Let's go. Let's go _now_." Vash replied.

Kyri stared at them for a moment before turning and looking up the steamer. It was going to be dangerous but there was nothing else that they could really do, was there?

"Vash?" The blond glanced at her. "Can I have this one?"

Vash stared at her for a moment, a firm look on his face as he though her question over. He closed his eyes. "If you want it."

"Oh, I want it," She took a step forward, leading the way back inside as all thoughts of what she was going to do to the gang that had taken over the ship. "I want this one very, very much."

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I hold no claim to the characters from this kick-ass Anime. Only Kyri, Alexia, Alexander, and Kyra are mine.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

_**And Between the Wasteland and Sky**_

_**People who sin say this: that they had to, to survive. People who sin say this: It's too late now to stop. The shadow called Sin dogs them from behind, silently without a word. Remorse and Agony are repeated to finally end up at Despair. But the sinners just don't know, that if they'd only turn around there is a light there. A light which keeps shining on them ever so warmly. A light that will never fade.**_

"**Listen up, he's a blond man in a red coat. Find him or else!"**

Vash gave a sigh and watched from the vent as the bandits moved beneath them. He gave a sigh before pulling back against the wall and slapping a hand over his face. "Geez, this place is crawling with those Bad Lads! Man, this just isn't my day! I'm stuck. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, you," Kaite drew his attention to him. "Tell me something. Why'd you save me."

Kyri gave a giggle as Vash slammed fist down on the kid's head. "What you really mean to say is 'Thank you for saving me,' right?"

"Yes, as you said." Kaite held up hands in defense.

Vash sat back down. "Okay, Mr. Know-it-all, what are the Baddie Laddies planning to do?"

"Well…"

…

…

…

"I should have known," Kyri shook her head as Vash cried out- "They're going to drop the train into the canyon?!"

Vash began to beat on his leg. "Oh man, why can't I just get a break? Now I'm sure of it! Death and poverty like me so much that they brought along friends! Not to mention the Insurance Girls! And then there's the Bounty Hunter Twins! It never ends!"

"At least Alexia and Alexander aren't trying to take us in, though." Kyri reminded the man.

Vash glanced at her with a frown. "Yet."

Kyri gave a worried smile of her own and agreed. "Yet."

"Shit," Kaite cursed. "What's that good-for-nothing workaholic got to do with anything?"

"All right!" Vash cried out. "It's time to get going!"

"Go where?" Kaite asked, hands over his ears.

"This is no time to fret over this and that," Kyri told the child.

"You need to reserve some room in your brain," Vash finished, pointing a finger. "We're gonna stop the ship," He then hit Kaite on the head again. "And you, my friend, are going to help."

"Okay," Kaite was dazed for a moment before whipping out a large map of the steam engine.

"Hey, isn't this the-"

"Yeah. It's the blueprint of the Flourish," The kid nodded.

"How'd you get this?" Vash asked him.

"It's not the original. I copied it from me dad's workplace when I was a kid."

"But this is really amazing." Vash told him. "It's reproduced all the way down to the tiny scribbles. You must have had a lot of respect for your dad."

Kaite was silent for a moment before tears began to fall. "Dammit…what's there for someone like me to do?"

Kyri watched then as Vash slammed his head down on Kaite's multiple times, forcing him to the ground beneath him as he spoke. "What-are-you-get-ting-all-sen-ti-men-tal-on-me-fo r-you-lit-tle-squirt?" Vash then stood back up, all composed. "Feeling better now? We're going to survive. Got that?!"

"Uh, yeah, but how?"

Kyri picked up the blueprints. "I have an idea."

…

…

…

Vash took down those three bandits like it was nothing before sending one of them off to their leader as the trio took off down the hall.

"What a haul!" The blond was like a little kid again with a set of rifles strapped over his chest. "Now we got some guns to play with. Nice idea, Kyri," Vash grinned at her.

"Well, we're not finished yet," She rubbed the back of her head.

"At the end, take a right!" Kaite ordered.

They were taken to a control room where they could listen and speak all the way through the ship with some voice tubes.

"Do you really think this will work?" Kaite asked, taking a seat in the chair.

"No," Kyri smiled. "But it won't hurt to try. Let's see what the Baddie Laddies do," She took Vash's name.

They didn't have to wait too long.

"_Hey, scumbags!" _Neon's voice reached them from one of the voice tubes. _"If you drag your heels till time-out, I'll kill you!" _Vash gave a thumbs-up. _"Drag that blond bastard and his girlfriend up here, or else!"_

"A one and-" Vash grinned and grabbed one of the tubes. "I'm at the starboard passenger cabins! It's them!"

"_Good, hold them right there. I'll send help."_

"It's no good! I can't stop them! He's hidden himself! His speed-" Kyri whacked him on the head and he gagged, crying out with pain.

"Stupid moron." She grunted, a large grin on her face as she added to the dramatization. "Don't these bandits know how to fight?"

"_Dammit." _Neon growled.

Kaite looked at his blueprints again. "Now I'll be able to guess where they are. But how am I going to let the two of you know?"

"Easy," Kyri grinned as she handed the kid a pen.

"Wait, is that-"

"Talk into it and I'll hear you," Vash told him. "I don't want us to be caught in a shoot-out in a narrow passageway so we're gonna be counting on your help. Don't let us down, okay?"

Kaite stared at the pen in awe for a moment before rounding on the duo again. "What are you doing with this lost technology?! Who are you?!"

"I'd explain it to you," Vash moved for the door. "But you wouldn't believe me and there's no time. Anyways, don't worry about little details. See ya!" He disappeared around the door just to have gunshots go off. Kyri and Kaite hurried out together to find two bandits in the hall, bleeding.

"Goddamn!" Vash stared down at the bandits beneath him, pure anger on his face. "Why does it start like this?!"

"What is it?" Kaite asked.

"I screwed up," Vash pulled the rifles off of him and knelt down, trying to help the wounded men. "They're bleeding badly! I have to help them!"

"Help them? You mean…do you mean to tell me…you've been purposely avoiding killing them the entire time?"

"Pretty much," Kyri nodded, but then frown when she saw Vash's own blood start to seep out of his side.

"I can't understand you!" The kid cried. "No matter how good a shot you are, you're going to get yourself killed!" He noticed Vash's wound now, too.

"I guess it is kind of stupid of me," Vash gasped. "You're right…it is very sloppy of me. But you know what? I made a promise. If I put out even one flame of life it would make her sad."

"Her?" Kaite glanced at Kyri.

Kyri pulled a firm face. "Kaite, take care of Vash for me."

Vash grabbed her jacket as she walked by. "Wait! You can't go on your own!"

"You're wounded, Vash," she told him. "I'll be fine. I'm as good a shot as you are; you just seem to forget that with wanting to keep me out of the fights."

"But that's because…"

"I know why, Vash, but it's gotta stop sometime," Kyri closed her eyes. "Besides…my hands are already covered in blood…"

Vash didn't say another word as his friend moved further down the hall, leaving him there with the child. He closed his eyes for a moment before giving a sigh.

"You're friend…" Kaite began. "What did she mean?"

Vash was silent before glancing back at the kid. "Get in there and help her, kid! She needs you to guide her!"

Kaite jumped back into the room and Vash glanced down the hall again. ~You said you wanted this one…just don't make it a mistake like last time, Ki.~

Kaite led Kyra through the steamer as easy as pie. She withheld herself and only wounded the bandits, but only for Vash. If he hadn't of asked her too…

"_Good, keep going straight. There should be a stairway on your fight. Take it down." _Kaite told her. _"Don't go anywhere else! That's the only unmanned place?"_

As she opened the door, Kyri pulled a face. "Fuck." Standing before her was Neon and multiple of his men.

"_What is it?" _Vash's voice demanded.

"Welcome to the party hall, little lady," Neon grinned. "Were my directions clear enough for you?"

"The two of you might wanna get out of there," She replied, her eye twitching at the guns all pointed at her. "We've been caught." She glanced at the head man again. "You're a smart bastard, I'll give you that." The doors shut behind her and the bullets went off. She ducked down into a crouching position and grabbed the hilt of her weapon, waiting for the next attack.

Neon gave off a laugh. "You sparkle quite well, especially for a woman. I'm impressed. Are you not afraid to die?"

A fight started in the earpiece that she wore before it was cut off. She pulled a face. "There are many things that I am afraid of," Kyri answered him. "You and your goons just aren't one of them."

Neon grinned. "I'm surprised that your little team made it even this far," He lifted his own gun. "However, the sad fact is, reality almost never turns out that beautiful. I feel for you." As his gun loaded, he was caught by a strange sound. Music, and it seemed to be coming from all around them. "What the hell?"

_"In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart._ _You're goody-two-shoes Prude is a work of art." _Kyri's eyes winded for a moment before a large smile burst out from her lips._ "But you don't know me and soon you won't forget. Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent." _

Standing up to full height again, she pulled out her blade. "You know, it should be you that's afraid."  
"_Better beware I go bump in the night. Devil May care with a lust for life."_

_"Oh? And of what?"_

_"And I know you, can't resist me. Soon though you, are so addicted. Boy you better run for your life!"_

"Mrs. Hyde!" It was Alexander's voice that answered that time, shocking all of the goons as he, Alexia, Meryl, and Milly collapsed from the vent above them, quickly taking care of the Bad Lads and leaving just their boss. "That was kick-ass!" The man grinned, that radio still on his shoulder as he pointed his gun at Neon with the other hand.

"Now," Alexia reached over and shut the radio off. "Let's get back to being serious, shall we brother?"

"Who the hell are you?" Neon demanded.

"I am Meryl Stryfe from the Bernardelli Insurance Society but I am also known as Derringer Meryl."

"Um…hi…my name is Milly Thompson. Let's see, for now you can call me Stungun Milly."

"Kicking," Alexander grinned at the tall woman. "This here is my sister Alexia and this sexy man here is named Alexander and we are the Rush Bounty Twins."

"Gay," Alexia commented on the name he had given them.

"Shut it, unless you have something better!"

"Kyri," Meryl turned to the other woman. "Where is Vash the Stampede?"

Neon pulled a shocked face. "Vash the Stampede?" He looked at the other woman himself. "If Vas the Stampede is your companion, then that means…" He grinned larger. "So, instead of Vash the Stampede I get to face the Bladed Siren, hmm?"

Kyri pulled a surprised grin. "The Bladed Siren? It's been a while since I heard that name. I'm barely noticed anymore, everyone's attention is on Vash nowadays." The other four looked confused.

"Oh, there's no way that I could ever forget you," Neon grinned. "You're what turned me into a bandit in the first place."

"I was?" Kyri continued to grin. "And just why was that?"

Before he could answer, the steamer rammed into the side of the cliff, knocking everyone off. Neon raised his gun to Kyri again but she had her own ready, her finger ready and on the trigger.

"It looks like time is running out," Neon grinned. "The ship is taking a real beating. I doubt it'll last that long."

"And I suppose you have a proposal then?" She asked him. "Or are we all going down together?"

"I have something else in mind. Let's find out who sparkles the most between us in a duel."

"What straight guy talks about sparkles?" Alexander asked his sister; Alexia just shrugged.

"And if I win you'll stop the ship?" Kyri asked.

"If you want." Neon answered. That led them outside to the dock. Alexia watched, her nerves in jumbles as she watched a few more words exchange between them and a coin was pulled out. She had seen Kyri fight before but she was still nervous. A lot more nervous than she would have been if it was Vash that was on the deck. After all, she had only seen Kyri use the blade, never the gun.

At the sound of the coin hitting the deck, Kyri was swift and smooth, dodging past not only Neon's bullets but rocks off the mountain that rained down as they hit the side again. The man gave a growl as one moment she was glaring at him from the opposite side of the deck and the next she was right in front of him, bringing her Gunblade down for a killing blow.

"Kyri, don't!"

The cry made her gaze turn to the left to see Vash, wounded and everything, standing there, struggling to get past the Rush twins to keep her from dealing a killing blow. Catching herself, she whipped the blade over and brought the blunt side down with a sickening crack on one of the man's shoulder pieces. Neon's eyes grew wide and watched as her killing look turned into a happy smile.

"Bang."

Neon stumbled backwards, watching her as she pulled away from him, walking back towards the five that stood there. Shaking himself free of his shock, he stabled himself again and gave a grin. "As impressive as last time, Bladed Siren." Vash raised a brow at the name. He hadn't heard anyone call Kyri that in years.

Kyri glanced at him again. "As last time?"

"I was a kid, around ten years ago. It wasn't too long as the July incident that I first saw you. Took down that group of bandits that were threatening a family on their journey west on your own. Those bastards would have killed all of them; even the boy."

Kyri paused for a moment, thinking to herself. She knew what he was talking about, but… "After enduring something like that, what made you turn into a bandit yourself?"

"A bunch of things, but mostly a desire to see you again."

"That makes no friggin' sense," Alexander told his sister as the duo continued to talk.

"You don't have to tell me twice," She shook her head. As the announcement of the loss of steering and brake control, she frowned. "What are we going to do now?"

Vash glanced up at them. "Kaite is taking care of that,"

…

…

…

That next morning, Kyri sat on the roof off the steamer as the sun shone down on her. That black cat, the one that seemed to follow her and Vash everywhere, sat in her lap, purring as she ran her hand over it. The steamer had been stopped only inches from the canyon thanks to the help of Kaite's help in the control room and then Neon as he used his get-away car to shove it further against the canyon wall and slow it down. She gave a little chuckle, remembering what he said before he and his men took off.

"_Think of it as a payback for when I was a boy. Next time we meet, it's no holds barred."_

"There you are," turning her head she found Vash and Kaite climbing up out of the hole behind her. The others must still be sleeping.

"Glad to see you're okay," She grinned at the kid.

"You too. You had me worried there for a second," Kaite told her. Vash took a seat beside the woman and Kaite gazed at the rising suns for a moment before beginning to sing a little tune.

"_So…on the first evening," _Both heads turned from the sky to stare at the boy in shock._ "A pebble from somewhere out of nowhere drops upon the dreaming world. So-"_

"That song," Vash cut him off.

Kaite blushed. "Yeah, I know it's an old song, but I like it. It's a good song, so shut up!"

"Oh, yeah. It is a good song." Vash turned his back to the kid and wrapped his arms around his legs.

Kyri gave a chuckle and, as the boy continued to sing, she joined in, having learned it from someone very important to her and Vash from long ago.

"_Sound life. So…on the third celestial evening while the children of the waltz make waves upon the dreaming world." _

Kyri laughed as Vash and Kaite began to fight but continued to sing to herself, reminiscing over memories of her, Vash, their siblings, and Rem.

**I hope you guys like it. Review! :)**


End file.
